Hospes
by Evanscope
Summary: Una pareja de vampiros huyendo sellaron sus almas dentro de Harry y Hermione, ahora que harán Harry y Hermione, resistirán sus nuevos impulsos, como seguirá su vida? además llega una orden de vampiros a proteger Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo:Amôris et Sanguis

Prólogo: "_A__môris et __sanguis_"

*** *** ***

Pratdip, Tarragona, Cataluña…31 de Agosto de 1997….

Eran cerca de las 10:24 de la noche; a través de la ventana de una mansión del siglo XIX, se podía observar a un joven charlar con un hombre, parecía que este era su padre pues el más joven le hablaba con mucho respeto tal era cual que fácilmente podría confundirse con miedo.

-¡Padre!, ¡yo la amo!, mi corazón no pertenece a nadie más que ella, ni siquiera a mi mismo-- exclamo con euforia el menor, mas aun así nunca falto al respeto.

-¡Nelapsi! – Reclamo el mayor para callar a su hijo – ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de tus palabras?, ¿Acaso crees que "ella" sería digna de ti, hijo mío?

-¡Deberías más bien preguntar si tu hijo es digno de ella padre! –respondió Nelapsi.

-Como te atreves a compararte, a comparar mi sangre con la de una… --el viejo hizo un corto silencio-

-… ¡¿con la de una qué?! – una impura, ¿acaso te refieres a eso?

-¡No!, sabes que ese no es el problema, pero ya muchas se han acercado a ti con el único fin de entrar a la cabeza del clan.

-Lo sé padre – dijo Nelapsi con tristeza. –Pero ella no es así, ¡ella me ama por lo que soy no por quien soy! – dijo ahora el joven con determinación en su voz.

-¿De verdad crees que eso es posible? –refuto el mayor. – ¡No hay ser alguno en todo Pratdip que no sepa quién eres!, por lo menos que no sea… muggle.

-¡Pero padre… - ahora hablo Nelapsi pero fue cortado por su padre.

-¡Pero nada Nelapsi!, soy tu padre y sé lo que es mejor para ti.

-No lo sabes – susurro el menor, pero no tan bajo para no ser escuchado por su padre – ¡Y nunca lo has sabido! – esta vez grito el joven.

-¡¿ Te atreves a desafiar a tu padre por ella?! , ¡¿Te atreves a desafiar a tu amo por ella?!

-¡A ti y a cualquiera, que quiera separarme de Aswang!, dijo Nelapsi con cierto tono de temor en su voz.

-¿Entonces me desafiarías, te enfrentarías a tu segura muerte por ella?

-Si debo hacerlo… - exclamo el joven

El mayor escucho a su hijo, permaneció unos cuantos segundos en silencio, observando a su hijo, el tiempo parecía eterno para Nelapsi, cuando después su padre le dijo.

-Esa determinación me recuerda a tu madre – exclamo el mayor con aire de nostalgia. – Esta bien hijo, en realidad si eres como ella no tendría caso discutir contigo, además parece que ya no soy tu amo, tu ama parece que es aun más joven que tú, pero confió en que sea más prudente ya que entonces ella sería la cabeza familiar, y es necesario que alguno de los dos tenga un buen uso de la razón. – esto último lo dijo más como broma que como consejo, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Nelapsi, aun así no reclamo, estaba feliz de lograr algún progreso con su padre cosa que desde un principio dudó.

-¡Pero recuerda Nelapsi, si después de un tiempo esa mujer parece cambiar de opinión, o demostrar que solo te ama por quien eres (cosa que aun creó), tú mismo la matarás, le darás la "_Nelapsi __cônspectus"._

- Pero padre yo no podr… -reclamo Nelapsi.

-Si no lo hicieras tú lo haría yo, y te aseguro que sería mucho peor. – Explico el padre. – Seguiremos hablando de esto en otra oportunidad, y planearemos todo lo concerniente a esto, posiblemente en dos años, mas primeramente debemos hacerle un favor a un viejo amigo al cual le debo uno desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y que parece que ahora he de poder pagar.

-¡¿En serio padre?!

-¿Cuando te he mentido? – se defendió el padre.

-¡Gracias! – fue todo lo que dijo Nelapsi, después le beso la mano a su padre y se despidió muy emocionado, debía darle la buena noticia a Aswang.

*** *** ***

Eran cerca de las 10:40 de la noche, corría Nelapsi por una larga calle, nunca se le había hecho tan largo el camino, y ciertamente nunca lo había surcado tan rápido, aun así para él ese largo camino era lo único que lo separaba de su amor; rápidamente llego a la casa de Aswang, estaba emocionado, toco la puerta, volvió a llamar y llamo otra vez, esto en un lapso de diez segundos ciertamente no podía esperar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un pequeño chirrido.

-Hola, bienvenido Nelapsi –exclamo un joven alto, era más alto que Nelapsi, como de 1.90cm de altura, tenía la piel blanca y ojos pálidos, de pigmentación blanca, el centro del iris y su bordado eran azul pálido, bastante claro, sin embargo bastante llamativos, sus labios, eran pequeños y estaban partidos, vestía una camisa de seda negra y portaba un elegante pantalón negro.

-¡¿Ahh?! Zmeu, pero, pero… ¿cuándo has vuelto?

-Hoy, hace unas horas para ser exacto, ¿no te lo dijo el señor Nosferatu?, ciertamente él ya debía haber sido informado de mi llegada, parece que aún no soy de su agrado, jajaja – reía Zmeu con algo de vergüenza.

- Aún así es bueno que estés de vuelta – dijo Nelapsi mientras abrasaba a su futuro cuñado y gran amigo desde niño.

- ¡Gracias, hermano! – respondió Zmeu mientras devolvía el abraso. –Pero pasa Nelapsi, a mamá le encantara verte y cuando vuelva Aswang….- fue interrumpido Zmeu mientras hablaba.

-¿No se encuentra en casa? – decía esto Nelapsi mientras se detenía debajo del marco de la puerta.

- No, está en el claro junto al lago, mamá le dijo que fuera a pasear con los Dips.

-Entiendo, gracias Zmeu. – Decía esto mientras salía corriendo hacia al claro. – ¡Vendré pronto tengo una gran noticia que darte, pero Aswang debe saberlo primero! – decía esto mientras se alejaba, decidió que sería más rápido llegar si volaba, el claro estaba lejos y aunque su padre había pedido que evitaran cualquier actitud extraña, está era una ocasión especial, además nadie lo vería hoy, así que decidió que esa era la mejor opción, musito mas como para sí mismo que para alguien más una palabras, al instante dos aglomeraciones de lo que parecía ser un gas negro se acumularon en su espalda, rápidamente habían roto su chaqueta, atravesado su camisa y fusionado con su espalda, y habían tomado la forma de dos grandes alas de murciélago, cortamente eran corpulentas y no esquelética como la de los mamíferos de poca vista, pero aun así arruinaba lo "normal" que podría decirse que era su aspecto hasta el momento, por eso era que su padre le pedía al resto de los vampiros que permanecieran como gente normal, su aspecto era muy llamativo por así decirlo.

*** *** ***

Eran poco más de las 11:10 de la noche cuando logro divisar el claro, aún no podía ver si había alguien ahí, sin embargo podía sentirlo, Aswang estaba ahí.

Una vez que llego se dedico a buscar a Aswang, la encontró jugando son los Dips de su madre, los Dips eran criaturas sinceramente feas, de aspecto como de un perro peludo, aun así eran demonios fieles a sus amos y se alimentaban de sangre, la mascota perfecta para una vampiro, aunque por si no fuera poco agradable la apariencia de estos a uno le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, sin embargo para Nelapsi, no significaba nada el aspecto de estos, ellos eran los guardianes de su Aswang y por eso les estaba enormemente agradecido, sin embargo aún recordaba cuando ni aun a él le dejaban acercarse a ella, mientras pensaba esto su miraba viajaba por el cuerpo de Aswang, era delgada, su cabello era negro, lacio, y llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus piernas eran largas, tenía caderas pronunciadas que no hacían más que resaltar su perfecta figura, sus ojos, azules como el cielo aunque él prefería la tonalidad carmesí de estos en su forma vampírica, sin duda Nelapsi nunca había visto criatura más hermosa.

Lentamente se acerco a ella que se había sentado en una piedra para descansar, llego por su espalda y la abraso, ella simplemente acaricio su rostro contra el pecho de él, sabía que era él, nadie más se podía acercar sin ser atacado por los Dips.

-Nos dará su consentimiento --le susurro él a ella en el oído, al instante ella se paro como si hubiera sido golpeada por un rayo, haciéndolo caer a él y ella a su lado.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías mi amor!, dijo ella con una leve tono de mentira en su voz, lo que ocasiono que los dos rieran mientras a ella se le escapaba una lagrima de alegría de sus ojos.

-dijo que podremos casarnos en dos años, que antes debía devolver un favor a un viejo amigo y que cuando eso este solucionado podremos planear la boda, cuando salía oí que conversaba a cerca de que partiremos mañana en la mañana, viajar a la luz del sol no despertara sospechas por eso quieren que descansemos hoy, aunque padre dijo que él podría viajar en la noche, dice que debo de estar cansado por mi reciente viaje y que seguramente tu también vas a querer ir y necesitaras tiempo para prepararte, ¿vendrás cierto?.

-Por supuesto, ahora con más razón, le podríamos decir a mi hermano cuando vuelva que nos fuera a visitar.

- ¡¿Ah?! No lo sabías, Zmeu volvió hace una hora y espera verte, será mejor que vayamos a verle, antes de partir,.. Solo para conversar un poco, ya sabes.

-Sí, y para decirle que pronto serán familia – dijo Aswang, con una pequeña risilla.

Así partieron abrasado, caminaron lentamente, ahora no había prisa.

*** *** ***

Eran cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana del 01 de Setiembre, Nosferatu se encontraba junto a un grupo de vampiros a las afueras de Pratdip, se preparaban para partir, Zmeu se encontraba en el grupo, le habían dicho que mejor se quedara y descansara, que viajara con Nelapsi y Aswang después, apenas si acaso había vuelto de un viaje y ya partiría en otro, sin embargo el orgullo de Zmeu es muy grande, no se quedaría, además había escuchado que los futuros grandes magos de Europa se encontraban estudiando en esa escuela, eso no significaba que en Instituto de Magia Durmstrang o la Academia Beauxbatons no hubieran grandes magos, pero en Hogwarts se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, el único mago que Zmeu ha admirado, el único que consideraba superior a él, escucho que Dumbledore había venido a Pratdip, pero él no pudo verlo, aparte de eso, en Hogwarts se encontraba Harry Potter, un chico que aunque el siempre ha sido sobrevalorado, despertaba curiosidad en conocerlo.

-¡Zmeu, anda ya camina, el tren no esperara solo por ti! – grito Nosferatu, que ya se encontraba caminando; Zmeu se había perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque eso no le extrañaba a Nosferatu, ciertamente Zmeu no era una genio, eso lo sabía, era suspicaz como la mayoría de los vampiros, pero aún así a veces era un poco… tonto.

*** *** ***

3:39 de la tarde, era la hora en la que Nelapsi y Aswang abordaban el tren que los llevaría a 15 kilómetros de Hogwarts (lo más cercano que llegaba un tren mágico desde allí hasta Hogwarts.), de ahí tendrían que buscar un transporte que los llevara hasta la dicha escuela, después de eso se encontrarían con su padre y serían presentados con el resto de vampiros. Alrededor de la 6:00p.m. Estaban en la estación final, bajaron en una extraña villa y buscaron algún transporte, era raro que no encontraban ninguno, tampoco le extraño, con los avisos de Mortífagos rondando Hogwarts, no había digamos mucha gente en los alrededores, sin embargo, no había prisa, aun tenían tiempo y la compañía era amena, solo tendría que caminar. Llevaban cerca de 10 kilómetros recorridos, cuando fueron llamados por una voz, algo ronca y tosca, a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué hacen una parejita de "ustedes" caminando tan felizmente por aquí? – pregunto un extraño hombre de cerca de 40 años.

-¡¿Qué te importa, quien crees que eres para reclamarnos que pasemos por aquí?! – dijo ofuscada Aswang, de verdad ya se había cansado de caminar.

-Ohh, ¡cuidado pequeña no sabes con quien hablas! – Dijo el hombre – mi nombre es Abrecht y soy un…

-¡Un dhampiro, un cazador! – dijo Nelapsi mientras se interponía entre esté y Aswang.

-Así es pequeño "puro", tú y tu noviecita no saldrán de aquí – dijo muy seguro Abrecht. – Los he seguido desde hace algún tiempo, pretendía que me llevaran a su madriguera, pero parece que no tenéis pensado ir… ¿Hogwarts?, no se para que iría un vampiro allí, pero aún así… - en ese momento el "cazador" se llevo su mano a su boca de la cual salía sangre, su mirada se inundaba, se volvía borrosa y rojiza, estaba llorando; de sus ojos salía sangre; Abrecht volvía a ver a Nelapsi y le pregunto - ¡¿Qué me haces?! – Nelapsi no respondía, Abrecht solo logro escuchar:** - "...**_cônspectus"._ El dhampiro, sentía como su vida lo abandonaba; justo antes de morir Abrecht logro activar una runa en su mano, golpeo el piso y al instante se dibujo en el suelo un gran círculo de alrededor de 70 metros de diámetro, luego de esto Abrecht murió.

Nelapsi se acerco a Aswang, la abraso y pretendía continuar su camino y olvidar ese "pequeño" incidente, de un pronto a otro una flecha perforo su hombro; en un principio no sabía qué hacer, sentía dolor, veía su sangre fluir de la herida, era su sangre, su preciosa sangre se derramaba en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer hasta que observo el rostro de Aswang, este reflejaba dolor, se le escapaban pequeñas lagrimas, lo que le dijo que la habían herido, al instante más por instinto que por otra cosa hizo a envolverla, un aura negra los rodeo, dijo unas extrañas palabra y se formo una esfera negra que los envolvió a él y a su amor, después de eso la esfera se hizo humo y ellos desaparecieron con ella. En el extremo más próximo a Hogwarts del círculo se observaba a Nelapsi y Aswang impactando de lleno contra la barrera antepuesta; Nelapsi se puso en pie y le pregunto a Aswang - ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí!, pero ¿Qué pasa Nelapsi? – dijo ella con tono lloroso. -¡No temas!, nada te va a pasar, yo te protegeré, ya veras, nada te pas… -No pudo terminar de decir esto cuando un disparo perforo su pierna izquierda, de ella (la pierna) salía una pequeña luz que parecía quemarlo de adentro hacia afuera.

-Muere, maldito. – se escucho como gritaba una fina voz detrás de unos arbustos, de los mismos de los que ahora salían tres nuevos disparos en dirección a Nelapsi, estos no impactaron a Nelapsi de lleno, Aswang había interpuesto una de sus alas entre los disparos y él, aun así uno de los disparos atravesó su membrana e impacto en el estomago de Nelapsi. En la confusión, Nelapsi solo tomo un poco de su sangre y la arrojo hacia los arbustos, hacer un sello ígneo y decir -"_Sagitta __dê__ sanguis_" -- la sangre se transformaron en esquirlas carmesí en su vuelo y perforaron ferozmente los arbustos. -¡Haa!, mascullo la voz tras los arbustos, de los que salía una niña no mayor a 10 años, había sido alcanzaba por el ataque y ahora solo escupía sangre mientras su cuerpo sudaba excesivamente; la pequeña solo hizo ademán de querer llorar y cayó muerta. Aswang puso cara de horror, ella era afín a los niños, no le gustaba verlos sufrir, le gustaba beber su sangre, sin embargo siempre se aseguraba de no dañarlos en el proceso.

-Allá están – grito un hombre que venía acompañado de una joven que les arrojo un pequeño objeto que exploto frente a ellos, formo una luz enceguecedora y un ruido ensordecedor en la pareja, cuando logro volver a ver, Nelapsi vislumbro en su piel quemaduras en ciertos puntos, era doloroso, pero era aún más doloroso ver el brazo con el que Aswang cubrió su rostro, estaba destrozado y se observaba el hueso.

El sabía que no podría ganar, lo superaba en número, lo habían herido por sorpresa. --Malditos dhampiros – dijo el joven vampiro, si bien era cierto que los vampiros eran de las criaturas más poderosas que existían, los dhampiros eran especialistas en cazarlos, hijos de vampiros y mujeres humanas, los dhampiros no poseían las debilidades de los vampiros, aunque tampoco gozaban de su eterna existencia, ni poseían sus habilidades tan desarrolladas, pero poseían un odio interior por la especie de la que eran los jóvenes, eran cazadores, Nelapsi sabía que no podría ganar, Aswang no era una guerrera, no ayudaría en una confrontación, desesperado golpeo la barrera hasta romperlas y alzo a Aswang e intento volar para alejarse de sus perseguidores, en un principio cayó estrepitosamente, pero en un segundo intento logro crear una brecha entre ellos y los cazadores, así bajo una pendiente, donde sabía que ya no los perseguirían, no estando tan cerca de Hogwarts, si lograba llegar a Nosferatu estarían salvados.

Llevaban cerca de 45 minutos caminado, en su estado no podían volar, cayeron varias veces y sus pasos eran torpes, sus heridas no sanaban, las armas de esos bastardos tenían que estar hechizadas, o algo dentro de ellas evitaba que sus cuerpos se recuperaran, pero ¿Qué era?, por lo que observo la punta de las flechas era de plata, tenían grabada una pequeña cruz, en el centro de un circulo, aún así el efecto de "algo" como eso no debería durar tanto, en esas flechas y en las balas que perforaron a Aswang, debían tener algo que él aún no conocía, era peligroso, sería mejor investigarlos después, pensó Nelapsi; se iban debilitando rápidamente; estaban cerca del castillo, se observaba un camino por el cual parecía haber subido anteriormente unos carros, o carretas, pero en tal caso deberían ser grandes, estaban heridos, no reflejaban la dignidad de un vampiro, demacrados y cansados, Aswang lloraba y él sabía que no llegarían; al caminar Nelapsi vio una par de figuras frente a él, no eran dhampiros, él lo sabía, eran… magos, un mago y una hechicera, los observo cuando ellos se acercaban. Cuando los sintió cerca llego a su mente una idea, de las más descabelladas que existen, era un sacrilegio, no habían posibilidades de que funcionara, seguramente sería su muerte y marcaría a los jóvenes frente a ellos, pero estando a minutos de la muerte, para un ser que nunca ha considerado a la muerte como algo propio de su ser, en ese momento nada era inimaginable, observo a Aswang, ella lamio un poco de sangre que él le ofrecía, y entendió al instante, era impensable, pero ella no quería morir, quería vivir su amor, por un momento se sintió terrible por los jóvenes que se acercaban a ellos, pero, se juro a sí misma que intentaría no interferir con la vida de ella en lo más mínimo, bueno eso intentaría.

El conjuro, o mejor dicho la maldición "_Hospes_", prohibida por la mayoría, utilizada correctamente por muy pocos, ciertamente era impensable para cualquier mortal, pero en tu muerte no piensas en nada, lo correcto y lo incorrecto son lo mismo. Cuando los jóvenes estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Nelapsi y Aswang tomaron su sangre dibujaron una runa en el suelo –"_habitâtum in amicus, deridere ea fatum__" –_ recitaron al unisonó, saltaron hacia los jóvenes, entre llanto y un sentimiento de pena y vergüenza que los embargaba, les susurraron a sus "victimas" un bajo – Lo siento... – después de esto los mordieron. No es un trato tan malo, pensó Nelapsi, para intentar apaciguar a su recién descubierta conciencia, ellos ganarán la existencia eterna, serán dignos vampiros, tendrán mi fuerza, a cambio simplemente acogerán nuestra alma, viviremos sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus dolores, experimentaremos sus amores, sus fracasos, lo viviremos todo, pero sobre todo viviremos; esta razón egoísta fue suficiente para que Aswang y Nelapsi decidieran continuar sin importar las consecuencias, sellando así un nuevo destino para los jóvenes y burlando el propio. Al finalizar el rito sus cuerpos se volvieron polvo en el suelo, criaturas como ellos no debían dejar rastro de que alguna vez existieron, dos monstros desaparecían, dando origen a dos jóvenes con un futuro incierto.

La noche dejo a un Harry Potter y una Hermione Granger inconscientes en el camino a Hogwarts, mientras las heridas de sus cuellos desaparecían, como la ultima evidencia de lo ahí ocurrido, ahora la sangre de los dos comenzaba a mezclarse con la de los vampiros, y sus almas se volvían una sola. En un árbol cercano observaba con mucha atención la escena un joven, era delgado, cabello café aunque al reflejo de las luz de la luna se observaba rojizo, observo cómo alguien se acercaba apresuradamente a los chicos que reposaban en el piso, así que no hizo nada más y tomo rumbo al castillo, Nosferatu no estaría contento de recibir estas noticias, pero era necesario decirle, su hijo junto con la novia del mismo muertos, y que pronto entrarían al clan dos nuevos miembros.

-Curioso – dijo uno de los señores de la noche antes de desaparecer en las sombras.


	2. Capítulo 1:Amor y Sangre

_**Disclaimer: **__Como todos sabrán, Harry Potter® no me pertenece, los derechos sobre los libros le pertenecen a J., y los derechos de las películas a __Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc._

Capítulo 1: Amor y Sangre.

Pratdip, Tarragona, Cataluña…Miércoles 20 de Agosto de 1997.

Un viejo caminaba por una de las calles de Pratdip, se dirigía a una mansión en la afueras de la ciudad, pretendía pedirle un favor a un viejo amigo, si ciertamente su amigo en varias ocasiones le había intentado pagar el favor hecho, Dumbledore siempre le respondía que no era necesario, pero ahora para mala fortuna de el director de Hogwarts era él quien necesitaba ayuda y recurrir a tus viejos amigos siempre es una buena opción… bueno casi siempre.

Tnoc, tnoc, tnoc –se escucho que tocaban en la puerta. –Tnoc, tnoc, tnoc. –Se volvía a escuchar en la puerta.

-Un momento por favor. –Dijo Abelia, ella era una de las criadas de la casa de Nosferatu, sin embargo para ella era todo un honor poder desempeñar su papel en esa casa.

-Buenas tardes señorita – dijo Dumbledore con ese tono tranquilizador que siempre porta en su voz. –Disculpe podría decirme si ésta es la casa de Nosferatu, Nosferatu Bathory.

-¿Lo busca el señor?… -pregunto Abelia.

-Ohh claro, lo siento,… digamos que no estoy acostumbrado a esa pregunta, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y tengo algo muy importante que pedirle al señor Bathory, me podría anunciar.

Abelia examino a Dumbledore con la mirada, no parecía mala persona, y parece que conocía al señor Nosferatu anteriormente. –Pase adelante por favor, en un momento le anuncio al señor Bathory su presencia señor Dumbledore –- dijo la mujer – ¿Desea algo de comer o tomar el señor? –pregunto Abelia.

-No gracias, así estoy bien – respondió el viejo mago.

-Está bien, por favor espere en la sala de invitados mientras llamo al señor. –Cuando terminó de decir esto desapareció por las escaleras.

-Vaya, parece que no has cambiado tus gustos en todo este tiempo, siguen siento tan, "peculiares", ¿no es así Nosferatu? – dijo el mago.

-Vaya, vaya tan viejo como siempre Dumbledore – dijo el señor Bathory mientras ingresaba a la habitación, obviamente se había percatado de la llegada del mago desde hace mucho pero sería descortés solo aparecer.

-Cuanto tiempo amigo mío – esto lo dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba una abraso a su amigo.

-Igualmente Albus, Igualmente Albus – señaló el vampiro. –parece que a la suerte no le ha parecido conveniente que podamos vernos más seguido Albus.

-Pero dime viejo amigo – dijo Nosferatu, acentuando la palabra viejo. – ¿qué te trae por aquí?, no creo que solo haya yo venido a tu mente y decidieras visitarme.

-Ciertamente me conoces bien señor Bathory – esto lo dijo Dumbledore cambiando su tono de voz y con un semblante más serio. –Señor Bathory, humildemente vengo a solicitar sus servicios para Hogwarts.

-No soy profesor, no lo olvides Albus, aparte no creo que el consejo de padres acepte que en Hogwarts un vampiro enseñe cualquier cosa. –dijo Nosferatu como recordándole algo a su amigo.

-Se que usted no es docto señor Bathory, sin embargo no necesito sus servicio como doctor, Hogwarts posee un buen grupo de ellos y tengo en mente otro viejo para el cargo del que dispongo; los servicios que requiero de ti y de tu grupo son distintos. –explico Dumbledore.

- Y ¿se podría saber que tienes en mente Albus?

-Como sabrá estos son tiempos muy obscuros señor Bathory – decía Dumbledore aún con ese tono impropio de alguien que dice ser un gran amigo de otra persona. –Actualmente hay muchas posibilidades de que Hogwarts sea blanco de un ataque de "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", y también es muy posible de que yo no sea capaz de defenderla. – dijo Albus, seguido de un pequeño silencio que tensaba el ambiente.

-Continúa Albus, ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Bueno, como es de conocer todos los vampiros son seres muy poderosos, que trabajan estupendamente en grupo y que protegen sus terrenos de cualquier intruso que quiera dañar a los más pequeños de la "familia" – dijo Dumbledore.

-No estarás queriendo pedirme Albus que…

-Señor Bathory, me gustaría pedirle que usted y sus "familiares" se hicieran cargo de la seguridad de Hogwarts y de sus estudiantes.

-¡¿Qué?! Albus, ¿me pides que resguarde Hogwarts de "El Señor Obscuro"?.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que nunca has tenido miedo de él, ¿no es así Nosferatu?

-Y no le temo, menos ahora que es solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue – dijo Nosferatu como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Entonces no creo que sea un problema que tu "organización" nos preste sus servicios de seguridad, por así decirlo.

-Albus, el ministerio nunca aprobaría esa idea tuya, sin mencionar las seguras quejas de los padres.

-No creo que sea así amigo mío, actualmente con el reemplazo del ex ministro y los rumores que se esparcen, no creo que haya estabilidad política como para oponerse a una decisión así, creo firmemente que los padres no se opondrían, no sin levantar sospechas de ser Mortífagos o llamar la atención, lo cual es algo que nadie quiere en estos tiempos.

-Albus, los vampiros somos considerados criaturas muy peligrosas, instintivos y que se dejan llevar por sus pasiones, si bien es cierto que no se han reportado ataques desde hace mucho tiempo, eso no quiere decir que los mis chicos puedan conformarse con una pastilla, o una jalea, estarían tentados todo el tiempo, los jóvenes podrían estar en peligro.

-Creo mi amigo que todos tus vampiros te temen más a ti que a no probar sangre de los jóvenes, y sé que tú los podrías dominar, se que ellos seguirían cualquier orden que les des, sin importar que incluso los lleve hasta la muerte , además, hace dos años el ministerio puso a Dementores a proteger Hogwarts, si en ese momento no me pude oponer a esa decisión, no creo que sea conveniente que ellos se opongan a la mía en este momento, no después de que se haya confirmado el retorno de "Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quien".

-Mira Albus, aunque "Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quien" haya decidido hacer su "aparición" en el mundo de los mortales, eso no quiere decir que precisamente ataque Hogwarts, ni mucho menos que tenga las fuerzas para traspasar sus muros.

-Eso espero yo –- exclamo Dumbledore – pero ya ha intentado ingresar a la escuela, y… -se volvió a producir un silencio por parte de Dumbledore, como dudando lo que pretendía decir, aun así se decidió. -…el tiempo ya me ha golpeado amigo mío, lastimosamente yo no soy como ustedes, yo no puedo "ir a dormir" y despertar más joven, ya no soy lo que una vez fui, y no creo que pueda proteger la escuela, no yo solo.

-"Él", tampoco es lo que era antes – añadió Nosferatu, en un fallido intento de corregir a su amigo, y recordarle quien era Albus Dumbledore.

-Aun así, los seguidores de "Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quien" se incrementan en estos tiempos, según una importante fuente que no puedo revelarte, actualmente los Mortífagos han reclutado a jóvenes con el fin de que apoyen al "Señor Obscuro" en un futuro.

-Ohh, Albus – dijo Nosferatu mientras restregaba sus ojos, y meditaba su elección – Esta bien Albus, acepto, la familia Bathory te ayudara a proteger Hogwarts, pero deberás aceptar mis condiciones.

- Y ¿Cuáles podrían ser? – preguntó dudoso el mago.

- Primero, "nosotros" nos encargaremos de la protección de los estudiantes dentro del castillo, fuera no somos responsables de nada; viviremos en Hogwarts, eh incluso pasaremos las vacaciones (las de navidad) en el castillo; todo "familiar" esta en sus derecho de defender a otro que este siendo atacado, no importa las consecuencias; una noche al mes todos los vampiros abandonaremos Hogwarts para,… para, asuntos personales; Hogwarts se encargara de abastecernos de las pastillas de sangre y de suficiente "Gelee Hämoglobin H-14", para sustentarnos y al menos 2000 unidades de "Zaviralec O-O"; y por último, me dirás que te ha pasado para que tu mano se encuentre en ese estado. – esas fueron las exigencias del señor Bathory.

-Pues,… acepto Nosferatu, y con respecto a mi pequeño problema pues es una larga historia que preferiría contarte después. – una vez conseguido su cometido el anciano director se pretendía retirar, no sin antes decirle a su amigo. –Espero verte el primero de Setiembre, mi amigo, y creo que entonces ya no me deberías nada. – Después de ese comentario los dos hombres se tornaron a reír, mientras se despedían.

*** *** ***

Harry se encontraba en su compartimiento del tren hacia Hogwarts, reflexionaba sobre lo que había vivido estas últimas semanas, semanas en la casa de la familia Weasley, su mirada se posaba a través de la ventana, no hablaba, no se movía, solo recordaba, pensaba acerca de Draco, era seguro que fuera un Mortífago, obviamente reemplazaría a su padre, maldecía no tener pruebas contra él aunque pretendía encontrarlas pronto; pensaba sobre sus notas en los T.I.M.O.s, había logrado zafarse técnicamente bien, bueno en Adivinación e Historia de la Magia no tan bien, pero eso no era un gran problema, problema era haber obtenido una "E" en Pociones, no podría recibir la clase con Snape este año, el solo admitía "O", pero Hermione le dijo que tal vez podría hablar con la profesora McGonagall, ella le ayudaría eso era seguro, pensaba sobre otras cosas como lo divertido que había sido estar en la casa Weasley, pensaba acerca de Fleur, ella se casaría con Bill, y lo… extraño de ser de ella, aún recordaba cómo se despidió. Sin embargo, en lo que más pensaba era sobre cierto hecho ocurrido hace unos días.

…Harry se encontraba con Hermione cerca de la casa Weasley, observaban juntos las estrellas, hace algunas horas Hermione había salido según ella a "despejar su mente", había tenido una fuerte discusión con Ron, no era culpa de ella o por lo menos eso creía ella, solo le dio curiosidad conocer las notas de Ron, él inicio el problema fue que él no quería enseñárselas, así que hizo lo que toda buena amiga haría, se las quito cuando se distrajo, Ron se enojo con ella, de hecho le grito, le grito a ella, le dijo un par de cosas, nada pasado de tono pero Hermione Granger no se quedaría callada, así pasaron casi toda la tarde hasta que al fin ella decidió que lo más sabio seria ir a ver las estrella, y ahora el que tenía que ir a buscarla era Harry, quien sino él.

-Vámonos ya Hermione, se hace tarde – dijo Harry por tercera vez en treinta minutos.

- Cinco minutos más – rogo Hermione – en cinco minutos nos vamos, ¿sí? – esto último lo dijo con aire de niña que le ruega algo a sus padres por un regalo nuevo, además ella sabía que Harry no le podría decir que no.

- Esta bien – dijo un derrotado Harry mientras se volvía a recostar opuesto a Hermione.

- ¿Que tiene de divertido? – preguntó el joven Potter.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que tiene de divertido ver las estrellas?

- Nada y todo – respondió la señorita Granger. – Aun así siempre cuando las miró me tranquilizo, puedo pensar mejor, por decirlo de algún modo.

- Entonces piensas, y ¿en qué piensas? – volvía a preguntar Harry.

- Nada en especial, pienso sobre nuestro siguiente año en Hogwarts, pienso en mis padres, en lo ocurrido en el ministerio, pienso en Ron, en Ginny, en ese nuevo profesor que dijiste irá a Hogwarts este año… después de esto dejo de hablar y se dedico a disfrutar del silencio.

- ¿Y no piensas en mi? – inquirió Harry con tono de niño resentido.

- ¿Eh?, claro que pienso en ti, eres como mi familia, ¿cómo no pensaría en ti?

- Pues no sé, por si no lo sabes recibí algunas clases de oclumancia, pero no aprendí nada de Legeremancia. –dijo Harry.

- Y bueno, ¿en qué piensa tú? – está ves pregunto Hermione.

- Pues en mis notas, en Dumbledore, en Hogwarts, en todos mis seres queridos y en ti – esto último lo dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en el ti.

-¿A si?, ¿Qué piensas de mi? – curioseó Hermione.

- Pues que...

- No me digas, -interrumpió Hermione. – Ya sé piensas en lo lista que soy, en mis notas y, y en que me superaste en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, y ahora piensas recriminarme sobre eso. – dijo Hermione. - Pues ahora verás – volvía a decir Hermione mientras se sentaba y sacaba su varita de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

- No, nada de eso – dijo Harry. – aparte, tú me superaste en todas las demás materias. – dijo Harry en tono defensivo que hizo reír a Hermione.

- Entonces,… piensas en lo hermosa que soy, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Hermione mientras disimulaba una sonrisa y posaba sus ojos sobre los de Harry, ocultando la luna de la vista de Harry.

Harry solo se sonrojo y no dijo nada mientras Hermione seguía disimulando su risa, cosa que no le parecía graciosa a Harry, no le gustaba que lo trataran como a un niño, no cuando él se había enfrentado varias veces a Voldemort, cosa que no muchos se animarían a hacer; así que para desquitarse con Hermione decidió seguirle su juego.

- Pues, en realidad me preguntaba quien brillaba más, si tú o la luna – dijo Harry con la voz más confiada que pudo generar en ese momento.

- Hermione solo río y decidió que no perdería contra Harry, no en su propio juego. – y ¿quién te parece más hermosa, la luna o yo?

- Pues desde que te interpusiste entre ella y yo, no desde antes, pienso que eres más hermosa tú – dijo Harry mientras intentaba no sonrojarse.

- Ah, entonces piensas que soy hermosa – le susurro Hermione al oído, con un sonrojo evidente pero intentando no dar su brazo torcer. – Pues quien sabe Harry Potter, con eso que dices podría terminar enamorándome de ti.

- Pues yo no tendría problema con e…

-Harry, ¿Harry?, ¡Harry! – grito Ron, a un Harry que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos regresándolo al mundo real. (En el tren)

- ¡Que!, ¿Ron?, ¿pero cuándo? tú y Hermione –dijo percatándose de la presencia de ambos – ¿y tú eres? – dijo dirigiéndose a una chica que le entregaba una carta a él y Neville Longbottom.

- Después de una pequeña charla Neville y Harry fueron al compartimiento C.

*** *** ***

Harry no podía mover ni un músculo. Estaba tumbado bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad sintiendo fluir la sangre de su nariz, húmeda y caliente, sobre su cara; escuchando las voces y los pasos en el pasillo. Parece que no fue una buena idea intentar expiar a Malfoy.

El tren comenzaba a vibrar, se preparaba a partir, sintió como recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo, alzo la vista y logro ver a Tonks, rápidamente se puso en pie y junto con Tonks, corrieron por el pasillo, bajaron al andén. – ¡Aquí esta!, baja Hermione. – grito Tonks con dirección al tren.

Ya comenzaba a moverse el tren cuando Harry observo a Hermione saltar de uno de los vagones posteriores.

-¡Harry! –grito Hermione mientras se acercaba a él y Tonks.

-Pero, ¿qué haces Hermione? – pregunto Harry. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Hermione me encontró junto a los carruajes, me pregunto si te había visto, yo le dije que no y entonces corrió al tren a buscarte, yo la seguí – explico Tonks. –tienes una buena amiga.

Harry no sabía cómo lo habían encontrado, ni que hacía Tonks ahí, pero no importaba, estaba a salvo.

-"Episkey" – recito Tonks apuntando con su varita a Harry. – "Tergeo" – agrego para limpiar una poco de sangre del rostro de Harry.

*** *** ***

Llevaban ya un rato caminando los dos jóvenes, la auror dijo que tenía algo hacer, así que les pidió a los jóvenes que se adelantaran, ella los alcanzaría después, ya había enviado un "_Patronus" _ avisando sobre el porqué de su retraso, después de esto despareció, el camino era seguro, así que Harry y Hermione decidieron hacer caso y caminar.

Después de un rato de caminar Harry y Hermione miraban constantemente hacia atrás, era raro que Tonks no los hubiera alcanzado aún; observaron que algo los seguía, se tambaleaba y parecía herido, volvieron corriendo algo le podría haber sucedido a Tonks; cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellos pudieron observarlos mejor, era una joven pareja parecían heridos, Harry corrió hacia ellos, Hermione solo lo siguió.

Una vez cerca de la pareja, los jóvenes magos pudieron ver como la pareja herida, dibujaba algo en el piso, Harry se disponía a preguntarles que les había ocurrido cuando escucho – "…_ea fatum". -- _Los personajes frente a Hermione y Harry se abalanzaron sobre ellos_, _podría asegurar que escucho un débil lo siento, sentía que perdía el conocimiento, observo a Hermione y vio como la joven desconocida mordía el cuello de su amiga, intento ayudarla pero no tenía fuerzas, solo pudo ver como Hermione le murmuraba - ¡Harry! – después de eso su vista se obscureció y perdió el conocimiento.

Tonks llevaba ya viajando un largo camino a Hogwarts, no alcanzaría a Harry y Hermione, ellos ya deberían haber llegado; ¿Habrá sido correcto dejarlos ir solos?, bueno tal vez no, pero debía investigar lo que mediante su "_Patronus" _se entero, cuando aviso a Hogwarts, estuvo segura que su_ "Patronus" _se encontró con un hombre y una mujer, parecían buscar algo, en realidad cazar algo, se alejaban del camino de los carruajes y descendían, decidió que lo más correcto sería averiguar quiénes eran estos desconocidos y dar aviso a Hogwarts si algún Mortífago rondaba cerca, aun así cuando llego a donde se suponían debían estar estos extraños no encontró a nadie, necesitaría investigar después pero ahora era necesario que volviera con Harry y Hermione, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando los deje solos? Se recrimino a sí misma.

Tonks, corría apresuradamente hacia Harry y Hermione, estaban inconscientes en el suelo. ¿Los atacaron?, se preguntaba Tonks mientras examinaba los alrededores, llegó donde los jóvenes, examino a sus dos amigos, no parecían estar heridos se podría observar un poco de sangre en el escote de Hermione, pero no era mucha, podría haberlo tenido de desde un principio y no se habría dado cuenta, aun así necesitaría que los revisaran en Hogwarts, pero para su tranquilidad se encontraban bien.

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry! – escuchaba Harry aunque no podía ver nada.

- **¡Harry! **–gritó Hermione trayendo al individuo en cuestión de vuelta a la realidad.

Harry se levanto de un brinco.

-¿Qué paso? – Preguntó – Donde están… - no termino su frase cuando se abalanzo sobre Hermione con un enorme abraso y pregunto - ¿estás bien?

- Si, ¿y tú? – indago la joven.

- Parece que ambos están bien – afirmo Tonks. – Vamos debemos apresurarnos a llegar a Hogwarts – concluyo Tonks mientras los empujaba hacia la escuela.

Tal vez los jóvenes no conocían la razón de la ansiedad de Tonks por llegar a Hogwarts, sin embargo parecía algo preocupada por alguna razón; antes de continuar su camino Harry observo como Tonks no apartaba la mirada de la copa de un árbol.

-¿Qué estará viendo? – se preguntó Harry Potter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno aquí el capítulo 1 espero que les haya gustado aún no he incursionado de lleno en la trama que tengo planeada mas bien me he dedicado a describir a los personajes y crear una introducción pero como ven ya va adquiriendo forma, les agradezco a todos los que hayan leído este fic (más si lo continúan leyendo, jajaja) y estoy abierto a sus comentarios, preguntas o sugerencias acerca del fic.


	3. Capítulo 2: Vampiros en Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: **__Como todos sabrán, Harry Potter® no me pertenece, los derechos sobre los libros le pertenecen a J., y los derechos de las películas a __Warner Bross. Entertainment, Inc._

*** *** ***

Capítulo 2: Vampiros en Hogwarts.

*** *** ***

Harry, Hermione y Tonks caminaban ya cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts, se observaba una luz junto a estas que caminaba reiteradamente de un lado al otro con impaciencia. Una vez llegados a la puerta Harry observo que era Snape quien estaba con la linterna, parecía molesto, más que de costumbre y algo preocupado también.

-Llegan tarde – dijo Snape cuando vislumbro cerca a Harry, Hermione y Tonks. Después de esto Snape abría las puertas para que Harry y Hermione pasaran, mientras los jóvenes ingresaban Snape poso su vista sobre las ropas de Hermione.

- No nos dio tiempo de cambiarnos. – dijo Hermione intentando adelantarse a pregunta del profesor, sin embargo lo que llamaba la atención de Snape no eran sus vestimentas, si no la pequeña marca de sangre que se posaba en el cuello de la camisa de la señorita Granger.

El profesor se disponía a cerrar cuando de pronto una sombra llego de detrás de él.

-¡A un lado! – grito Tonks mientras sacaba su varita, Harry y Hermione la imitaron.

-¡Bajen eso! – dijo con autoridad Snape mientras, miraba a la sombra que se acercaba, ya podía divisarse mejor, por lo que parecía era una chica de más o menos la edad de Hermione.

-Snape, es un… -dijo Tonks, pero no logro terminar su frase ya que la chica saludo con un - buenas noches Harry, Hermione – mientras posaba su mirada en cada uno y les dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Nymphadora, déjame presentarte a Anais, ella es parte del nuevo "personal" de Hogwarts. – le dijo Snape a Tonks, aunque Harry y Hermione no entendían.

-Bueno pasen rápido – gruño Severus, mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba a una desconcertada Tonks fuera de las puertas de la escuela.

*** *** ***

Snape caminaba rápidamente seguido por Hermione y Harry, que esquivaba la mirada que le mantenía encima Anais, era algo incomodo.

Llegaron frente a la puerta del gran comedor, se podían oír las voces de los estudiantes al otro lado de la puerta, Harry y Hermione se miraron por un segundo, pensaban lo mismo, ¿cómo entrar?, en eso Snape solo abrió la puerta y se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo principal hacia la mesa de profesores, no sin antes susurrarle a Harry. – Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter. -- después de esto solo camino por el salón.

Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a entrar, esperaron un segundo para que Anais entrara primero y distrajera un poco la atención de ellos, después de todo por lo menos otra persona se había retrasado en el camino, ¿no?, sin embargo cuando voltearon no pudieron observar a nadie.

-Potter, Granger – grito Snape desde mitad del salón, nos harían el placer de honrarnos con su presencia, o no somos dignos de tal haber – concluyo Snape provocando varias risas en la mesa de Slytherin y murmullos en todas las otras.

-Harry y Hermione caminaban con la mayor vergüenza por el gran comedor, sus ropas cambiaron por el uniforme escolar a mitad del corredor, mientras Hermione logro ver a McGonagall guardar su varita.

-Se sentaron rápidamente junto a Ron, ya se había servido el postre, pero aún no había llegado el discurso de Dumbledore, que suerte, pensó Harry, hubiera sido mucho peor llegar a interrumpir el discurso del director.

Después de un rato de estar en la mesa Gryffindor, Harry escucho al viejo director empezar su discurso, murmullos se extendieron alrededor de toda la sala cuando Dumbledore mostro su mano, sin embargo rápidamente la retiro de la vista de los estudiantes, posteriormente se dirigió a los estudiantes y los profesores, presento formalmente al profesor Slughorn como profesor de Pociones, y a Snape como nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, esto despertó una serie de aplausos enérgicos en Slytherin y otros aplausos menor carismáticos en Ravenclaw, Hufflepoff y Gryffindor, además el director había puesto al tanto a los estudiantes de las nuevas medidas de seguridad por parte del ministerio, todos se preparaban para retirarse cuando Dumbledore les rogó a todos que esperaran que tenía un último y muy importante anuncio, que ya se les había informado a los profesores y ahora le correspondía a él informárselos a los estudiante.

-Como habrán escuchado "El señor Obscuro" ha regresado – dicho esto se volvió a generar un silencio total en la habitación. – como medida de seguridad el ministerio, envió aurores a proteger la escuela y sus alrededores, además me pidieron que reforzara la seguridad de Hogwarts, para poderlos proteger de la manera más segura, me tome la libertad de invitar a pasar con nosotros a un viejo amigo, que muy amablemente se ofreció a resguardar la escuela, con sus "familiares", así que; Nosferatu, nos harías el favor de pasar. – al decir esto entro al gran comedor un viejo, parecía tener alrededor de 70 años, sin embargo se conservaba aun muy bien, junto a él lo acompañaban cuatro jóvenes, de más o menos veinticinco años, o eso aparentaban tres, el cuarto era más joven, caminaban con paso apresurado hacia el anciano director.

Al estar más o menos a cinco metros de Dumbledore, Nosferatu dijo. – Gracias por la introducción Albus, y se giro para poder observar a los alumnos.

Jóvenes, es muy grato para mi presentarles a un gran amigo, Nosferatu Bathory – dijo Dumbledore, después de esto guardo silencio y se dedico a ver a los estudiantes; la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se habían inmutado, solo curioseaban sobre quién era ese sujeto, Dumbledore logro observar como de la casa de Ravenclaw un pequeño grupo miraba horrorizado a los seres que se encontraba frente a él. Por otro lado en la misma Ravenclaw miro a unas jovencitas que algo sonrojadas miraba a los tres jóvenes que acompañaban a Nosferatu, pudo observar como un Gryffindor conocido como Ron Weasley botaba la baba por la única chica que conformaba el grupo, y con él gran número de estudiantes. Solo pudo percatarse de que en el frente de la mesa de Hufflepoff, un grupo de chicos de verdad sabían quiénes eran ellos, o por lo menos relacionaba el nombre de Nosferatu Bathory.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes – dijo Nosferatu capturando la atención del salón.

- Mi nombre es Nosferatu Bathory (como si no lo supieran todos ya), soy la cabeza de la familia Bathory, y seremos los responsable de mantener su seguridad dentro del castillo, así que espero que podamos llevarnos bien y todos puedan terminar el año a salvo.

El silencio gobernó por todo el salón, Nosferatu vio en la cara de los estudiantes la misma pregunta que estaba seguro que todos se hacían, ¿Quiénes son ellos que dicen que nos podrán proteger de "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado". -- apresurándose a sacar de dudas a todos en el salón Nosferatu dijo:

-Como se habrán dado cuenta mi "familia" y yo no somos Aurores, pero aun así mantendremos su seguridad, así que no teman,… -- reino el silencio, parecía que los estudiantes no entendían que estaba pasando, entonces Nosferatu para romper lo incomoda de la situación dijo. – bueno, parece que no lo entienden, está bien, comencemos por lo principal para que les quede más claro nosotros somos lo que ustedes llaman…

-¡Vampiros! – grito una chica de Hufflepoff, ahora siendo ella la que capturaba toda la atención, aunque se veía realmente asustada.

-Bueno, si nos pueden nombrar así – dijo Nosferatu con una risa en el rostro, cosa que por más que intento no logro tranquilizar a los jóvenes.

Dumbledore volvía a hablar, intentando calmar a los jóvenes que ya habían empezado con sus conversaciones y llenando de ruido el gran salón. – Ciertamente, la familia Bathory son Vampiros, como los llaman ustedes, y como ya algunos se habrán dado cuenta, en la situación en que nos encontramos ahora son los más indicados para proteger la escuela.

-Los vampiros tienen gran resistencia a la magia, de hecho si el mago no es lo suficientemente poderoso, o no conoce los hechizos necesarios para luchar contra un vampiro, indudablemente sería derrotado y muy posiblemente asesinado sin problema alguno – manifestó Dumbledore ocasionando más temor en los estudiantes. – Mas no tienen que temer, ellos están aquí en Hogwarts para protegerlos, sin duda sabrán que "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", tendría muchas dificultades si atacara la escuela mientras está este defendida por "ellos", sobre todo si utiliza "magia negra". – concluyó así su explicación.

- Así es – dijo Nosferatu. – Ahora permítanme presentarles a mis acompañantes. -- dicho esto, una joven de tal vez veinticinco años dio dos pasos al frente y se poso junto a Nosferatu, era una joven de mediana estatura, cabello largo y rubio, tenía una rosa rojo obscuro en su cabellos, tan obscura que podría decirse que era negra, sin embargo en uno de sus pétalos, en la punta claramente se observaba que era roja, tenía ojos grises, no parecían muy expresivos, una boca pequeña, piernas largas, y su piel era blanca aunque no como la de un vampiro, solo un poco más clara de lo normal, vestía, una minifalda negra que llegaba hasta mitad del muslo que la hacía ver muy provocativa, aunque para desdicha de los chicos también tenía una medias lo bastante obscuras como para no dejar ver sus piernas, estas que llegaban cerca del final de su minifalda, llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, de una línea de botones al lado derecho, además de eso en su oreja izquierda tenía un arete en forma de media luna negra.

-Ésta adorable joven al lado mío es Laia – seguidamente ella saludo a todos los alumnos con la mirada y volvió a su sitio con sus tres compañeros. Seguidamente el segundo joven avanzo.

-Él es Upier – dijo Nosferatu mientras decía esto el joven se paraba junto a él, parecía bastante frío, mirada fina, cabellos obscuros aunque era difícil saber si era morado, azul o negro, este chico portaba un pantalón largo que parecía extenderse en su final, lo que cubría sus pies, una sudadera negra que dejaba caer un gorro en la parte posterior de su cabeza, parecía que tendría calor con ella pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de que era necesario que vistiera así.

El chico solo miro el piso, miro a su amo y regreso a su sitio, no se molesto en mirar a los aún un poco confundidos jóvenes.

-Lestes, pasa y preséntate por favor – dijo Nosferatu.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lestes Widmayer – dijo él joven, que de los cuatro parecía ser el más joven, no parecía ser mucho mayor que Harry, tal vez uno o dos años a lo mucho, comparado con los anteriores, él era mucho más alegre, por lo menos se dignó a hablar, no era muy alto, seguramente igual a Harry, tenía unos lentes sin aros que más bien parecían flotar frente a sus ojos, eran azules (los lentes no los ojos) por lo que no se lograba ver de qué color eran sus ojos, sin embargo su mirada era tranquilizadora, era algo atractivo según escuchó Harry decir a una chicas, su cabello era negro, de hecho no reflejaba luz alguna parecía tragársela, vestía un pantalón negro, un cinturón azul en su cadera, parecía tener algo aferrado a él, y una camisa blanca que tenia manga larga en su brazo derecho, pero no así en el izquierdo.

-Una vez que Lestes saludo a todos y les dedico una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa de un vampiro que muchos habían visto, extraño fue no poder ver sus colmillos, no era que fuera necesario que se los mostrara, pero Harry pensó que lo haría.

Después de esto el joven ahora conocido como Lestes Widmayer volvió a su sitio.

El último joven se acerco apresuradamente y grito – Me llamo Pipo Roldan… --después de esto se quedó en silencio y se escucharon risas por todo el salón, claramente era un vano intento por romper la tensión presente en el salón

-No ahora si en serio – volvió a hablar Pipo. – Mí verdadero nombre es Dearg-Due Bathory, pero pueden llamarme solo Due. Él era joven aparentaba veintiséis años, era alto, su cabello era café, sus piel era clara, pálida pero no molesta, sus uñas eran negras, y no parecían estar pintadas, sus ojos rojos, parecían sangre, vestía una enorme gabardina que lo cubría por completo, se veía que portaba una camisa gris, tenía una cicatriz en su cuello en forma de cruz, bastante extraño sabiendo que los vampiros se regeneran de casi todo, en la parte baja de su gabardina negra se observaba dos pequeños tumultos, muy grandes para ser sus pies, después de eso la gabardina no dejaba ver nada más.

-Gracias por tu presentación tan… enérgica – exclamo el líder de los vampiros.

-Ahora que nos hemos presentado espero que podamos llevarnos de lo mejor durante el presente año escolar. – dijo Nosferatu a todos los estudiantes.

-Espero que esta decisión no les conlleve problemas. -- dijo Dumbledore volviendo a dirigirse a los estudiante. – Sepan de primera mano que es por su bienestar, espero que no ocurra ningún lamentable incidente, por lo que les aconsejo que aunque en algunas ocasiones puedan ver a nuestro nuevos "inquilinos", eviten hablarles a menos de que sea sumamente necesario, recuerden que ellos no vienen a hacer amigos, solo vienen a protegerlos de "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado". – dijo Dumbledore con una voz tranquilizadora que increíblemente al fin surtió un pequeño efecto en el alumnado, después realizo una señal para ordenar a los prefectos que guiaran a los integrantes de sus respectivas casas a los dormitorios.

*** *** ***

Harry y Ron se encontraba hablando acerca de los nuevos "invitados" que habían llegado a Hogwarts, se escuchaban murmullos por todo el dormitorio de Gryffindor, Neville se acerco a Harry y Ron

-Hola chicos – saludo Neville. -- ¿Qué opinan? –pregunto Neville, en realidad en la mente de todos solo había una cosa.

-Es muy peligro, yo opino que es mejor que todos se vallan. – exclamo Ron con mucha determinación.

-¡Pero Dumbledore dijo que son confiables!, entonces ¿así debe ser, no? – dijo una castaña que se había librado de las preguntas de los de primer año y ahora podía acercarse a hablar con sus amigos.

-Aun así no creo que sea una buena idea, mejor solo hubieran enviado aurores. – explico Ron, siendo apoyado por Neville que movía su cabeza en señal de afirmación. – ¿Tú qué crees Harry?

-¿No sé?, si Dumbledore dijo que eran confiables es porque los conoce y confía en ellos, además según entendí ellos podrán luchar contra "Voldemort" y los Mortífagos. – dijo Harry, y logro que unos chicos de segundo año que estaban detrás de ellos los volvieran a verlo.

-Puede que de verdad los Mortífagos no les puedan dañar fácilmente Harry. – señalo Ron. – Pero aplica igual a nosotros, o ¿acaso crees que alguno de nosotros pueda con alguno de ellos?, ¡nuestra magia apenas si los afecta! – Grito Ron, esto llamo la atención de todo el salón y logro que una chicas que se encontraba en la esquina se abrasaran entre ellas imaginado que sería para ellas un encuentro con un vampiro.

-¡Basta, Ron! – chillo Hermione, tratando de hacerle reconocer a su amigo lo critico de su situación y para que evitara asustar a los nuevos Gryffindor.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo compartir la escuela. – Dijo un joven que se encontraba recostado en la ventana, sus cabellos parecían rojizos por lo que Ron le grito. – Cállate, Fred.

Después de eso Ron recordó que ya no se encontraba en su casa y que los gemelos no vendrían a Hogwarts este año.

-Está bien, no te exasperes Weasley, yo solo daba mi opinión y a propósito yo no soy tu hermano. – seguidamente de esto las chicas de de la esquina soltaron un audible grito.

-Harry se paro, saco su varita y se interpuso entre sus amigos y el vampiro que para sorpresa de muchos había logrado sentarse en la ventana sin que nadie lo supiera.

-¿Qué quie…

- ¿Harry Potter supongo? --Exclamo Due interrumpiendo a Harry, después solo reino el silencio. – ¿no preguntaras como se tu nombre ó el de tu amigo y sus hermanos? – termino Due, a lo que Harry solo respondió levantando su varita en dirección a Due.

-¿Qué quieres? – al fin formulo Harry sus pregunta.

-Pues, me dijeron que eras valiente, y que te creías el encargado de proteger a tus compañeros, y incluso el destinado a salvar al mundo de…, como se llamaba, se me olvido, vamos ayúdame, ¿Valdemar? – dijo Due haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Harry y dedicándose a responder a su propia pregunta. – parece que tenían razón, apenas si logro hablar y ya crees que serás el encargado de protegerlos a todos. – continuo Due mientras observaba al resto de jóvenes en el salón

- ¡No has respondido a mí pregunta! – dijo Harry enojado mientras apuntaba sus varita directamente a la cara del vampiro.

-Tú no respondiste mi a pregunta, solo te devuelvo la cortesía. –dijo Due, lo que enojo a Harry que abrió su boca y se disponía a recitar un hechizo, si no fuera por que Due le había quitado la varita y ahora no se encontraba en la ventana, estaba frente a él, con su varita en la maño y examinándola como a cualquier pedazo de madera.

-¿Te has percatado de lo dependiente que son los magos de esto? – volvió a hablar Due mientras examinaba la varita y luego se la devolvía su varita a Harry y algunos estudiantes salían de su asombro por el movimiento realizado por el vampiro. – Bueno para limar asperezas y comenzar con el pie derecho responderé a tu pregunta, de por si es fácil, yo Dearg-Due Bathory soy él encargado de resguardar la casa de Gryffindor, digamos así que soy su "prefecto vampiro". – dijo Due mientras reía abiertamente.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Hermione dirigiéndose a Due.

- Que ahora seré un nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor. – dijo Due mientras se acercaba a Hermione y Harry se interponía entre ambos. (Nuevamente)

Mientras Due retrocedía para evitar estar,… demasiado cerca de Harry logro ver que los ojos de Harry se volvieron esporádicamente blancos, sin embargo a como tornaron de ese color volvieron a su color natural.

-Aún no están completamen… -- susurro Due, pero se detuvo esperando no haber sido escuchado por los estudiantes, para su suerte fue así.

-Bueno me retiro, aún tenemos cosas que acordar con el maestro, así que hasta luego. – dijo Due mientras se dirigía a la salida de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, esperando no haberla dicho algo que no debiera, al abrir la puerta los estudiante pudieron ver a Lestes que se encontraba sentado en la barandilla de las escaleras observando hacia abajo como pensando en saltar, mientras en sus cuellos portaba una bufanda de Ravenclaw.

-Ya te tardabas – dijo el joven Widmayer a su amigo, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás y giraba su cuerpo para poner sus pies en las escaleras.

-Ah, sí, bueno es que veras, los chicos me querían hacer una fiesta de bienvenida pero les dije que no podía quedarme en este momento. – decía Due mientras abrasaba a los dos chicos más cercanos a él en ese momento.

-Está bien. –respondió Lestes. –Me alegra que les hayas caído bien. Dijo mientras se ponía en marca.

-Claro, quien crees que soy. -- Decía Due mientras se ponía al lado de su compañero. – Hasta luego Harry, Hermione, espero verlos pronto.

-Hasta luego Gryffindors. – dijo Lestes en voz alta mientras agitaba suavemente su mano hacia la puerta de la casa y se iba caminado.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? – dijo Hermione mientras observaba a los vampiros alejarse.

-¡Están locos! – dijo Ron mientras volvía al salón común de Gryffindor. – además, ¿cómo consiguió la bufanda de Ravenclaw? – pregunto Ron al aire, mientras todos pensaba que la tomo cuando se estuvo en la casa de Ravenclaw, eso era seguro además, Due le había robado la bufanda a uno de esos chicos cuando los abraso, seguramente para poder presumirle a Lestes.

*** *** ***

Lestes Widmayer y Due Bathory, caminaban por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, caminaban hacia Laia y Upier que se encontraba al final de su camino, callados, simplemente observándolos acercarse.

-Nunca han sido muy sociables. Dijo Due en un tono bajo para que no pudieran escucharlos.

-¿Les conoces otra personalidad? – pregunto Lestes, a lo que Due respondió solo con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Laia.

-Bien. –respondió el vampiro de los lentes azules.

-¡Excelente! – exclamo Due. – ¿y a ustedes?

- No importa. – respondió Upier. Hablemos de lo importante, ¿les parece?

- Aún no están mesclados completamente. – respondió Due con el tono más serio que ha utilizado desde que ingreso a Hogwarts.

- ¡¿Pero estás seguros que son ellos?! – pregunto Laia.

- Sí, no hay duda, por un momento logre observar sus ojos, tan intensos como los de Nelapsi. – añadió Due. – Creo que para mañana ya estarán listos, bastante rápido, en realidad no creí que lograran realizar correctamente el "_Hospes_", valla que tienen suerte esos dos.

- y "ellos", ¿cómo se lo han tomado? – pregunto Upier.

- Pues,… el maestro Nosferatu es imperturbable, piensa sabiamente aún en esta situación, aun pareciera que se esperaba algo así de Nelapsi. – termino Due.

- Por otro lado Zmeu no parece habérselo tomado muy bien, el amo le mando al bosque a que pudiera pensar. – respondía fríamente Laia.

- Es lo mejor. – añadió Lestes que ya se había ausentado un rato de la plática.

- Y ¿alguno conoce que tiene pensado hacer Nosferatu? – interrogo Lestes.

-El amo no nos ha hablado nada al respecto, solo le pidió a Due que confirmara lo que vio en el bosque. – dijo Laia.

- No creo que vaya a hacer algo indebido, además Nelapsi es su hijo, él nunca le haría daño, y también esta él hecho de que el huésped es Harry Potter, y su amiguita, sería muy escandaloso que les ocurriera algo, seguramente el maestro está pensando cual sería el mejor movimiento ahora. – dio su opinión Due.

-¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él, Lestes? – dijo Upier con veneno en su boca.

-No creo que sea el momento correcto "amigo mío".

-Por ahora será mejor solo limitarnos a seguir las órdenes que ya nos dio el amo – dijo Laia. – Seguramente vamos a tener que ayudar al joven Potter y la señorita Granger en un futuro.

Después de ese comentario solo se quedaron callados por unos instantes.

-Y ¿Cómo les fue en su presentación? – volvió a hacer su pregunta Due.

- Creo que aún necesitan un poco de tiempo para asimilar la situación, dentro de algunos días no habrá problemas. – dijo Laia.

Después de su respuesta los vampiros encardados de resguardar las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepoff voltearon a ver a Upier.

-Y tú, que tal las serpientesShh. – dijo Due realizando un silbido similar al de las serpientes.

Upier solo se volteo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de los tres vampiros mientras ellos le dirigían silbidos de serpientes cada vez más fuerte.

-Idiotas. – murmuro para sí mismo un irritado Upier al entrar en un pasillo diferente al que se encontraban el vampiro de los lentes azules, el vampiro de la gabardina negra y la vampira de la "Black Baccara".


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿¡Aketz?

_**Disclaimer: **__Como todos sabrán, Harry Potter® no me pertenece, los derechos sobre los libros le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y los derechos de las películas a __Warner Bross. Entertainment, Inc._

Capítulo 3: ¿¡Aketz!?

*** *** ***

Harry observaba a través de una de las ventanas de Hogwarts, su mirada estaba fija en el entrada principal de la escuela, ahí se podían ver un grupo de gente discutir. Para Harry era gracioso observar un gran número de periodistas que en ese mismo instante estaban con sus preguntas ahogando al director Dumbledore, pero este siempre respondía sabiamente, no podría esperarse menos de él, y para gusto de Harry el profesor Snape se encontraba con Dumbledore, también le realizaban preguntas, pero él parecía más incomodo con la situación, por último con ellos se encontraban el profesor Slughorn, era el único que realmente disfrutaba la presencia de los medios en ese lugar, claramente se observaba que buscaba aparecer en algunas fotografías, bueno lo bueno de esa situación era que no había recibido clases en toda la mañana gracias a eso, ahora solo tendría que asistir a "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas", si bien era cierto que en algún momento pensó que lo mejor sería no llevar esa clase, pero Hagrid nunca les perdonaría que no llevaran su clase, después de todo eran sus estudiantes favoritos.

-Harry, Harry. – le llamo Ron para que volviera su rostro un momento.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo?!, ¿ya te enteraste de lo que hicieron los Ravenclaw?

-¿Ah, qué cosa? – pregunto Harry con tono de aburrimiento.

-Pues que recibieron al vampiro.

- ¿Y eso qué? – pregunto Harry con desdén, a decir verdad en toda la mañana no se había sentido bien, no se sentía enfermo, solo se sentía raro.

-¡¿Cómo que, y eso qué?! – dijo Ron imitando la voz de su amigo. – Ya ellos acogieron a ese tal Lestes en su casa, de hecho no hablan de otra cosa.

-¿Y qué?, no es eso lo que deberíamos hacer todos. – respondía Harry regresando su vista a la ventana.

-¿Harry, te sientes bien? – pregunto Ron preocupado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, verás, has estado raro todo el día, ayer casi atacas al vampiro que entro en Gryffindor, y hoy me dices que deberíamos simplemente aceptar que se queden aquí. – aclaro su punto Ron.

-Pues si Ron, si estoy bien. – dijo Harry elevando su tono de voz, después de esto solo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a su gran amigo muy confundido.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa? – dijo para sí mismo Ron.

*** *** ***

-Entonces, maestro, piensa dejarlos unirse a la "familia". – dijo Due

-Desde el momento en él que sucedió este pequeño incidente, son parte de la familia, no lo olvides Due.

-¿Y piensas decirle al director Dumbledore esto, Nosferatu?, creo que es necesario que él sepa del nuevo "estado" de sus estudiantes antes de que lleguen las consecuencias.

-Todo a su tiempo Lestes, primero debemos preparar todo, después yo le informaré a Dumbledore, además ya es muy tarde para poder hacer algo.

-Ojala así sea, y que no se te ocurran ninguna de esas ideas tuyas. –advirtió Lestes.

-Ya lo sé, solo esperaré a que se aliviane el ambiente, aparte, muy seguramente el señor Potter y la señorita Granger no van a querer que esto se divulgue.

-Disculpe, amo. – dijo una joven mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación.

-Dime Anais, que ocurre.

Anais volvía a ver al señor Nosferatu, miro a Due y a Lestes.

-Habla, son de confianza, no hay problema con que ellos sepan lo que tienes que decir.

-Bueno señor, como me pidió he estado vigilando a la señorita Granger, parece que casi llega el momento, toda la mañana se la ha pasado encerrada en la habitación de su casa, y se ha dado dos duchas, parece que su cuerpo ya se ha moldeado, seguramente ella ya se dio cuenta, falta poco tiempo señor, creí que le interesaría saberlo.

-Gracias, Anais. Puedes volver y seguir vigilándola. – dijo el señor Bathory.

- Como ordene señor. – después de esto Anais se retiro de la habitación.

-… -- nadie hablo por un rato en la habitación.

-Según parece Due, tendrás más problemas con tus Gryffindors. – dijo Lestes. –Bueno, me retiro, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, no vemos luego Due, con su permiso señor Bathory.

-Correcto, yo también me retiro, preparare todo para Harry y Hermione, me retiro maestro. –dijo el menor de los Bathory.

*** *** ***

Hermione se encontraba en la casa de Gryffindor, más específicamente en las duchas de señoritas, era el cuarto baño que tomaba en la mañana, para suerte de ella no había nadie en toda la casa de Gryffindor, no tuvieron Defensa Contra las Artes Obscura, ni Pociones, por lo que no tuvo clases durante toda la mañana y con las resientes noticias que rondaban en Hogwarts nadie se quedaba quieto.

Era la octava vez que se veía en el espejo, varias veces le había lanzado contra-hechizos; para deshacer cualquier broma de las de primer año, sin embargo nada había pasado. Desde el inicio del día Hermione se había empezado a sentir mal, para comenzar fue la última que se levanto en toda su habitación, de hecho fue Ginny la que la despertó antes de irse, si hubiera sido por ella aún seguiría durmiendo, después de eso no había podido salir de su habitación, mantenía las ventanas cerradas le molestaba la luz, lo único que la hacía sentir mejor era una ducha fría, no fue sino hasta su segundo baño que se dio cuenta de algo que había ignorado anteriormente. Era un poco más alta, no mucho tan solo unos pocos centímetros, pero no es común que la gente crezca después de una noche, lo notó cuando se puso su pantalón favorito, era viejo ya y le quedaba pequeño pero ahora era mucho más evidente. Después de eso solo por simple curiosidad se midió, era cinco centímetro más alta, y tres Kilos más pesada, tomo sus medidas, claramente eran diferentes, y estas si eran evidentes frente al espejo, después de mucho revisar que no fuera el espejo simplemente decidió ignorarlo y volver a su cama, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él o la graciosita que hizo esto, ahora no estaba de ánimos, se prepararía para ir a "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" y luego buscaría a quien le ha burlado esta broma y muy seguramente llamaría a Fred y George para que le dijeran si es acaso uno de su juguetitos el causante de todo su lío.

*** *** ***

Era la primer clase de la tarde "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas", hoy Hagrid se había propuesto enseñarles a los estudiantes lo básico acerca de un Crup, así que olvidando completamente el plan de trabajo que según el ministerio debían seguir (teoría antes que práctica) prefirió llevar a los jóvenes a un claro cerca de su cabaña ahí presentarlos a Aketz, un según Hagrid "hermoso Crup", en realidad era bastante feo, tenía colmillos que sobresalían de su boca y desde que llegaron los estudiante pudieron ver que salía baba de su hocico, a lo que Hagrid dijo que solo estaba muy emocionado.

-Bueno muchachos, ya que todos conocen a Aketz, es hora de que aprendan como cuidar a un Crup, esto es algo que todos deben saber, pero primeramente alguien podría decirme que es un Crup, no se dejen guiar por este pequeñín al lado mío, ya sé que dirían, son criaturas hermosas y alegres como Aketz, mejor díganme que creen.

Al instante todos los jóvenes que acompañaban en ese momento a Hagrid, tanto de Hufflepoff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor (no había ningún Slytherin en dicha clase) voltearon y miraron fijamente a la señorita Granger, esperando su típicamente rezo perfecto de lo que decía el libro de "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos". Para sorpresa de Hagrid y de todos en general Hermione no levanto su mano, se limitó a observar al Crup.

-Un Crup es un perro creado por magos, leal, pero sumamente agresivo con los muggles y no magos en general, su apariencia es parecida a un Jack Russell exceptuando la cola. – dijo Terry Boot.

-Bastante bien, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. -- Dijo Hagrid aunque se veía algo extrañado.

Bueno y como sabrán los Crup son criaturas que podrían considerarse peligrosas para magos sin experiencia pero Aketz es muy sociable, y se lleva de lo mejor con todos los magos que le conocen. – dijo Hagrid, después de eso llamo a Ron.

-Ahora bien – dijo Hagrid. –Ron, acércate lentamente a Aketz, no tengas miedo, pueden sentirlo. –susurro Hagrid.

-E-e-está bien, Ha-Hagrid. –dijo un ahora claramente asustado Ron.

-Intenta acariciar debajo de su hocico Ron, eso le encanta. – dirigía Hagrid al pelirrojo.

Ron acarició lentamente cuello del animal, y verdaderamente Hagrid tenía razón esta vez, Aketz únicamente de dedico a disfrutar del agasajo y dejó que Ron lo acariciara.

-Estupendo Ron, así se hace. – dijo alegremente Hagrid. - Entonces ahora tú Hermione. – Le pidió el gigante a la joven que lo intentara.

Hermione se acercó cautelosamente a Aketz. –No hay problema Hermione, Ron pudo, entonces tú vas a poder. – se repetía Hermione en su cabeza.

************************************************************************************************

Hermione llegó a acariciarle a Aketz el lomo, todo parecía ir bien, pero de un pronto a otro Aketz cambio su mirada, observo a Hermione, ella pudo ver en los ojos del animal, ira ¿?, sin previo aviso el can de dos colas se abalanzó sobre Hermione, la golpeo provocando que ella cayera, luego salto sobre ella; Hermione rodaba con Akets sobre ella, pero aun así Aketz siempre volvía a quedar sobre ella, el tiempo se hacía eterno para la joven hechicera, sintió dolor lo que le indico que estaba herida, observo su hombro, Aketz tenía sus colmillos clavados en su hombro, Hermione hacía a quitárselo, y después a cómo empezó todo termino, solo observo a Aketz salir volando hacia un lado.

************************************************************************************************

Harry observaba como Ron volvía con el resto del grupo y Hermione empezaba a acercarse al Crup, todo parecía ir bien, Ron había podido jugar con el animal, Hermione llego junto al feo animal, le acaricio el lomo, nada sucedía hasta que el perro ataco a Hermione, Harry veía horrorizado la escena frente a sus ojos, el Crup la agredía violentamente, estaba paralizado al igual que sus compañeros, era como vivir en cámara lenta, nadie reaccionaba, Harry miro como Aketz clavo sus colmillos en el hombro de Hermione, el olor de la sangre llegaba a su nariz, sin pensarlo corrió hacia al Crup y le acertó una fuerte patada en las costillas, fue audible el gemido del animal, antes de salir disparado hacia el lado opuesto.

************************************************************************************************

Hermione miró al Crup, estaba golpeado en el piso, tocia pero aún no se daba por vencido en un instante el Crup a como pudo se incorporo y corrió hacia los jóvenes, Hermione logro ver la barita de Harry, estaba en el bolsillo de él, sin pensar tomo el trozo de madera, apunto la varita al Crup, el perro salto hacia ellos pero fue agarrado por Hagrid que al fin había podido moverse.

-Harry, lleva a Hermione a la enfermería a que le revisen el hombro. – dijo Hagrid mientras forcejeaba con Aketz. – Ron ayúdame con esto, todos los demás vuelvan a sus habitaciones. – ordeno el gigante.

- ¿Porqué yo? – replicó Ron que no estaba menos asustado que el resto de los estudiantes.

¡Por qué no hay nadie más! – dijo Hagrid, por lo que Ron observo a su alrededor, solo logro divisar un pequeña sombra ya largo, así que saco su varita y se acerco a Hagrid mientras Harry levantaba a Hermione y le servía de apoyo mientras se dirigían hacia la enfermería.

*** *** ***

Harry y Hermione estaban camino a la enfermería, habían pasado ya varias aulas y se habían topado con la profesora McGonagall, ella se mostro muy preocupada por la señorita Granger, pero Hermione le dijo que ella se sentía bien, y que no era necesario que los acompañara, aun así Harry no dejo a Hermione caminar sola, él se había propuesto servirle de apoyo hasta llegar a la enfermería y cuidar de ella… por lo menos por un tiempo, y eso era lo que haría.

-¿Segura que estas bien Hermione? – decía un aún preocupado Harry Potter pero más calmado que hace unos cuantos minutos cuando según Harry un estúpido Crup había atacado a su amiga.

-Sí Harry no hay problema. –respondía Hermione para intentar tranquilizar a su amigo, pero en realidad le dolía su hombro, bueno en realidad no su hombro solo se sentía...caliente¿?

-Eso está bien – decía Harry mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería, para infortunio de los Gryffindors la sala estaba vacía, no parecía haber nadie.

El joven Potter ayudo a Hermione a llegar a una cama en la que ella se sentó, después se disponía a ir a buscar a la enfermera pero Hermione lo tomo de la mano cuando se levantaba y le indico que no era necesario, que ya se sentía bien; Harry no concordó con Hermione, así que agito el agarre de la chica para irse pero con ese movimiento, su brazo impacto con el hombro de Hermione moviendo la sangre que se encontraba sobre él y revelando que no había ninguna herida.

Los jóvenes estaban desconcertados, no habían aplicado ningún hechizo en el hombro, ¿Cómo era que no existiera ninguna herida?, McGonagall habrá utilizado algún hechizo sin darme cuenta. – pensó Hermione.

Harry acerco su rostro para poder observar mejor el hombro, no era posible que no hubiera nada, mientras se acercaba Harry se empenzó a sentirse un poco mareado, no era precisamente una sensación incomoda, era más bien relajante, placentera, lentamente toco con sus dedos las sangre de Hermione que aún se encontraba en el hombro de ella, era liquida, extrañamente no había ningún indicio de que haya empezado a coagular, estaba igual que como se supone se encuentra en el sistema circulatorio, Harry cada vez se sentía más incitado a causa del aroma esquicito que despedía el liquido carmesí, llevo sus dedos llenos de esa sustancia a su boca,… lentamente lamió sus dedos; se encontraba en éxtasis, saborear el sabor de la sangre, indudablemente era delicioso, era dulce en su lengua pero en tu garganta podría jurarse que era acida, en realidad era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera probado anteriormente, tenía el sabor perfecto, Harry se dejo llevar cada vez más por ese sentimiento que lo embargaba, cerró los ojos y acercó su boca a la sangre que se encontraba en el hombro de Hermione, lamio lentamente el lugar donde se suponía alguna vez debía haber una herida, sin percatarse fue siendo consumido totalmente por el sentimiento y sin percatarse le dio una pequeña mordedura a Hermione, sus colmillos perforaron suave y delicadamente por la piel de la joven, si Harry hubiera estado consciente de sus acciones en ese momento se habría percato de que sus colmillos eran más grandes y finos de lo que normalmente eran, sin embargo eso no importaba, solo importaba la cálida sensación que generaba en su boca la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida generada por la incursión de sus colmillos en la piel de la Gryffindor, era tan excitante sentir la sangre fluir alrededor de sus colmillos y esparcirse por toda su boca, le hacía sentir escalofríos, degustaba el sabor que se posaba en su boca y le era agradable escuchar los pequeños gemidos que soltaba Hermione cada vez que lamia los orificios generados por los colmillos de él, no sabía por qué, Harry nunca había sido un genio, no era de los suspicaces que pensaba antes de actuar, pero ahora era demasiado, no podía distraer sus atención de otra cosa que no fuera el exquisito sabor del liquido vital, tampoco pensaba en nadie más que en Hermione.

.¡Hermione!... – se gritó Harry en su mente, por fin se percato de la acción que realizaba, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, sin embargo este movimiento generó que sus más grandes y afilados colmillos cortaran un pequeño trozo de la piel de Hermione y sus propios labios.

Harry se encontraba de pie junto a Hermione, estaba en un pequeño estado de shock, no podía creer lo que había hecho, ahí frente a él se encontraba su mejor amiga, la chica que más se había preocupado alguna vez por él y ahora tenía una herida en su hombro, a causa de él; Harry se recriminaba a sí mismo la acción que había realizado, como él quien se había dicho a sí mismo que protegería a Hermione de cualquiera que la quisiese dañar, ahora era él el que la dañaba, su cerebro aún no había procesado toda la información, era como si el tiempo se detuviera para él, ¿porqué la había mordido?, ¿que lo había impulsado?, y más importante ¿porque lo había disfrutado tanto?

-Hermione, Hermione. – repetía incoherentemente Harry con una cara de repudio para consigo mismo. Lo-lo lamento Hermione, no, n-no sé lo que pasó. – decía Harry mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo, luego se movía al techo, de un punto a otro, estaba intentando esquivar la mirada de la castaña.

-De verdad no sé me que pasó, pasó. – decía Harry como una tarabilla mientras retrocedía lentamente un par de pasos.

-¡Perdóname Hermione! – escuchó Hermione decir a Harry, aunque en ese momento no escuchaba nada bien, los sonidos de su ambiente le eran indiferentes, se le hacían como voces a la distancia, igual a eco en una habitación vacía de la cual no se ve ni principio ni fin y la luz pareciera haberla abandonado completamente.

En ese momento Hermione Granger no podía escuchar las disculpas o cualquier cosa que pudiera está diciendo su amigo, su mente estaba enfocada solamente en una pequeña gota que bajaba por la barbilla de Harry, caía lentamente, gota de rocío que se desliza por una hoja en la mañana, así era esa pequeña gota carmesí para la joven, con cada palabra que Harry lograba articular una pequeñísima cantidad de liquido se sumaba a la gota que parecía estar a punto de caer de el mentón del joven, era un sentimiento narcotizante, se sentía envuelta por el olor que impregnaba el aire, una simple gota, en ese instante esa simple gota era todo su mundo, observó como lentamente esa gota se desprendió caprichosamente del rostro del muchacho, cuando la gota impacto el piso fue como un detonante en la mente de Hermione, no soporto más, sin meditarlo Hermione se puso de pie dio dos rápidos pasos hacia Harry y lamio con su lengua el camino que había dejado la partícula líquida en el rostro de Harry, subió por su barbilla desde el punto en el que la gota dejo el rostro y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a los labios de Harry, se alejo lentamente de el rostro de Harry, observo el rasguño que se encontraba en los labios del chico, lentamente volvía a acercarse y probo nuevamente ese hechizante sabor que salía de la herida del chico, mordió suavemente el labio inferior del chico, pudo sentir como de la herida se escurría un poco de sangre, sentir el aliento caliente del joven y como su respiración se agitaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, al mismo tiempo su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, estaba excitada por el sabor de la sangre de Harry, se alejó unos centímetros de la boca del Gryffindor solo para poder espirar, después volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, deslizaba su lengua por los labios de Harry, sintió un pequeño pellizco que le provoco un pequeño sobresalto, Harry le había mordido el labio, podía sentir un pequeño ardor en su herida (en la cortadura en los labios), y como sangre empezaba salir de ella, se mezclaba con la de él, no podría sentirse más embriagada por la situación, no importaría si Voldemort atacara Hogwarts en ese momento, no importaría si su misma vida acabara.

Hermione rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, mientras él pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia sí, Hermione lentamente empezó a jugar con los cabellos de Harry, los acariciaba sutilmente mientras movía su lengua delicadamente en la boca del joven.

De un momento a otro sólo se escucho:

-Uhh! (SFX de impresión, no me relaciono con el sonido, si alguien sabe que me diga.) – se escuchó mascullar a una chica que acababa de entrar en la enfermería, Hufflepoff de primer año se podría decir por su atuendo, aunque tenía dos colas en el cabello que bajaban hasta su cintura.

-¡Lo siento! – chillo la chica de las coletas, después de eso se sonrojo y entró rápidamente en la sala con la mirada gacha, observaba solo hacia el piso, lo que favorecía enormemente a Harry y Hermione, nunca logró ver las gotas de sangre que escurrían de la boca de ambos. La chica solo recogió un frasco que se encontraba al lado de una de las camas y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Harry y Hermione seguían en la misma posición, solo se limitaron a seguir con la mirada a la joven, al momento de salir la joven se volvió a disculpar y salió corriendo, Hermione entonces volvió a ver a Harry, observo como nuevamente una gota de sangre se deslizaba por la barbilla del joven, pero esta vez su cerebro le indico que algo no estaba bien, o por lo menos no era normal, observó su escote, estaba lleno de sangre, no podría decirse de quien era pero eso no importaba, Hermione se disponía a decir algo cuando se escucharon acercarse unos murmullos hacia la enfermería, alguien venía, Hermione solo tomo la mano de Harry y salió corriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

*** *** ***

-¿Vamos, sí? – se oía decir a una voz infantil mientras caminaba por un pasillo.

-Ya te dije que no y cuando… -- le dijo Due a Anais camino hacia la enfermería pero fue interrumpido por un espantoso gemido por parte de Snape.

-Podrían hacerme el favor de guardar silencio, no me encuentro de ánimos para… -- dijo Snape pero se detuvo al ver salir a dos sombras corriendo de la enfermería, se perdieron de vista muy rápido por lo que no supo quienes eran, pero podría jurar que el chico era Harry Potter, así que decidió salir tras la pareja.

Anais corrió tras el profesor, mientras que Due solo se quedo observando unas gotas de sangre que estaban en el piso del corredor.

-Parece que al fin llego la hora, es hora de que el maestro haga su movimiento. – dijo Due para sí mismo, mientras empezaba a caminar por el mismo camino por el que anteriormente había venido.

*** *** ***

Harry se encontraba de pie junto a una de las paredes de la "C_lase de Estudios Muggles_", empezó a caminar, no había mucha gente en el pasillo, a decir verdad no había nadie, hace tan solo dos minutos él y Hermione habían llegado corriendo, bueno él era arrastrado, corrieron durante diez minutos hasta estar seguros de que nadie los siguiera, después Hermione se detuvo y Harry tras ella, ella lo miró y luego salió corriendo, eso era lo que más desconcertaba a Harry aunque entendía la razón, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, y se preguntaba porque de hecho no lo hizo.

Después de un rato de caminar y esconderse o hacer como que miraba por las ventanas, todo para no mostrar su camisa salpicada de sangre a algunos alumnos que deambulaban por los corredores, pero después de todo había logrado llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, atravesar el salón común y llegar a su recámara y luego correr a tomar un baño.

Un ducha fría, una larga y espantosamente fría ducha era lo que Harry había tomado y después se dispuso a dormir, por lo menos intentarlo, ya todo el alumnado debería estar durmiendo, así que al fin salió de las duchas y se acostó aunque no podía dormir, solo pensar, pensar sobre lo ocurrido durante el día.

¿¡Qué demonios me pasó!?, ¿Cómo estará ella?, ¿Cómo podré volverle a hablar?. – eran las preguntas que se hacía una y otra vez Harry.

-¿Harry?,… ¿aún estas despierto? – pregunto un aún más dormido Ron.

-Ron, estás despierto. – susurro Harry.

-No, solo te aviso que necesitas dormir, pero yo sigo dormido.

-Muy gracioso. – regaño Harry.

-Duérmete ya, Harry. – ordenó Ron y volvió a dormirse.

Harry intento dormirse, pero no pudo, así que simplemente decidió que sería mejor ir al salón común, tal vez leer algo, tomar algo y tal vez así le diera sueño y lograra dormir.

Así lo hizo salió de su habitación, bajo al salón común, en el final de la escalera logró ver a alguien sentado en uno de los sofás.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó sobresaltado Harry, maldiciendo su suerte por encontrarse con Hermione antes de pensar algo que decirle.

-¡Harry… – fue lo único que dijo Hermione.


	5. Capítulo 4:“Spalken Bloed”

_**Disclaimer: **__Como todos sabrán, Harry Potter® no me pertenece, los derechos sobre los libros le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y los derechos de las películas a __Warner Bross. Entertainment, Inc._

Capítulo 4: "_Spalken Bloed_"

*** *** ***

Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el salón común de Gryffindor, él estaba inquieto e inseguro, no sabía que decir; ¿Cómo hablarle?, ¿Qué le dirías a tu mejor amiga después de haberla besado? (y mordido también obviamente.), ¿Cómo le explicarías que paso si ni tú mismo sabes porque lo hiciste?, mientras Harry pensaba esto y empezaba a sudar frío y su preocupación aumentaba, Hermione pensaba algo parecido, pero no se mostraba tan inquieta, sabía que era mejor sólo pensar sin mostrárselo a nadie, eso, eso siempre es lo mejor, sin embargo aún así no logro evitar pasar un gran tiempo callada, con la boca levemente abierta como si quisiera decir algo, pero no podía, eso sólo alargaba el silencio y cada vez se hacía más incomoda la situación; en eso Harry pensó que la situación no los llevaría a nada, así que…

-Hermione… -- Intentó decir Harry pero su lengua se trabó.

Se volvía a producir el silencio, cada uno esperaba que el otro dijera algo, hasta que Harry no lo soporto más.

-Hermione, yo… yo… lo siento. – al fin logró completar una frase. – no sabes cuánto lo lamento, no sé que me… -- decía Harry pero enmudeció cuando se escucho abrir la puerta de la casa del escudo de León.

Con las luces apagadas no era visible quien entraba en la sala, pero Harry no espero a verlo, corrió a ocultarse tras las cortinas, mientras Hermione hizo a leer un libro.

-…Solo unos minutos más y ella, junto con los demás pasajeros de la diligencia, habrían llegado a Eternity. Dado que llevaban cua… -- leía Hermione en voz alta.

Se escuchaban pisadas caminar ya dentro del salón, aunque Hermione seguía leyendo esperando que el chico o chica fuera ya a dormir, ¿Quién estaría fuera de la casa a esta hora?, pensó Hermione pero antes de poder decir algo se escucho.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger.

-Buenas noches… -- fue la respuesta refleja de ella. - …Due ¿?. –al voltear Hermione pudo percatarse de que el personaje que entró en la sala fue Dearg-Due, el vampiro asignado a proteger la casa Gryffindor.

-Buenas noches para ti también Harry. – dijo el joven Bathory, mientras se acercaba a la hoguera (chimenea).

Harry salió de entre las cortinas, miró de reojo a Due.

-Buenas noches. – dijo Harry sólo por cortesía y para seguir la petición que había hecho Dumbledore al alumnado, después sólo se disponía a irse a las habitaciones.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio estabas aquí? – dijo el joven con la cicatriz de cruz en un tono entre sarcástico y burlón.

Harry únicamente lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

-¿Quieren beber algo? – preguntó Due antes de que Harry subiera las escaleras.

-No, gracias. – respondió Harry.

-Insisto Harry, me encantaría que me acompañaras junto con "ella", no me gusta beber solo. -- Añadió Due. –Bueno, si no quieres, entonces solo me limitare a acompañar a la señorita Granger en su lectura… -- decía Due buscando alguna reacción.

-Sabes, en realidad no he podido dormir así que quizá sea mejor beber algo,…aguamiel, tal vez. – dijo Harry volviendo al salón.

-Ya está, ahora vuelvo. – dijo Due, después cruzo una puerta despareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes.

Hermione y Harry volvieron a quedar solos, razón por la que gobernó una atmósfera incomoda en la habitación.

-Harry, yo quiero…

-¡Ah!, ¿Qué aquí nadie guarda las copas en un lugar…normal? – hablo Due mientras reingresaba a la sala.

-Por favor. – dijo el vampiro mientras le ofrecía un par de copas con agua a los jóvenes frente a él.

-Gracias – respondió cortésmente Hermione y después tomó un pequeño trago. - ¿Eh?, ¿es solo agua? –pregunto al no saborear nada.

Due no respondió, solo sonrió y saco un pequeño estuche plateado, similar a los de joyería; tomo tres pequeñas y delgadas tablillas rojizas, estiro su brazo hacia los jóvenes y dejo caer una en cada copa de los Gryffindor, después dejó caer la ultima en su propia copa; rápidamente las tablillas se resquebrajaron y disolvieron en el agua dándole a esta un tono rojizo; ante el cambio en la presentación de la bebida, Hermione hizo a oler el contenido de la copa.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Hermione al no reconocer el contenido de la copa.

-¿eh?, "_Spalken Bloed_",… tablillas de sangre, ¿no?, a propósito, tomen. – dijo Due mientras le arrojaba a los jóvenes un par de contenedores similares al estuche del que tomó las tablillas.

-¿Y esto para qué? – preguntó Harry.

-…eh… pues para ustedes, ¿no?, para que más serían. – respondió el vampiro.

Harry sólo observaba con una cara inquisitiva, Hermione se encontraba en la misma condición.

-Vamos que les pasa, beban, después de todo tú fuiste uno de los culpables de que tuviéramos que beber "_Esto_" y el "_Hämoglobin_", por cierto, muchas gracias. – dijo Due con un leve tono de recriminación.

-¿Hamano-qué? – preguntó Harry.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso Nelapsi, pero me las vas a pagar. – habló Due.

- ¿Nelapsi? – está vez preguntó Hermione.

Due solo observó a Harry, dirigió otra mirada a Hermione y meditó por un momento, tornó un extraño silencio.

¿"... _deridere ea fatum_…"? – dijo Due

".._ea fatum_." – Me parece haberlo escuchado antes… -- dijo Harry.

-¿Que tiene que ver el destino? – pregunto Granger

Due solo cambio su tradicional mirada por una más fina y seria, mientras hacía esto se paraba y empezaba a caminar por la habitación, revisó las escaleras y algunos cuadros.

-¡Ha, perfecto Nelapsi! – exclamó Due. –Maldito crío, de verdad siempre, siempre… -- decía Due. – No les contaste nada, el mocoso de papá puede realizar "_Hospes_", pero no puede ni siquiera…. –Due sólo se detuvo y observó a los Gryffindor que lo persiguieron con la mirada por la habitación.

-¿Huésped? – volvió a preguntar algo Hermione.

Due solo se sentó, analizaba la situación que se le presentaba, ya había comprobado que el "_Hospes_", se había llevado a cabo, pero algo no estaba bien, ellos ya deberían estar al tanto de su nueva "situación", Nelapsi debería fusionar sus recuerdos con los de ellos lentamente, pero que ni siquiera supieran eso, entonces que pasó.

Mientras Due pensaba sus gestos se volvían cada vez más graves, lo que empezó a intimidar a los Gryffindor, aunque él no les dirigía la mirada.

-Permíteme ayudarte Due. – dijo el más viejo de los vampiros en Hogwarts.

-Maestro,.. -- exclamó Due

Al momento de hacer Nosferatu su aparición en la sala, podría jurarse que el ambiente en la sala cambio, hacía un poco mas de frío.

-Mejor deja que yo me encargue. – dijo Nosferatu.

-Como ordene, maestro –dijo Due, al terminar de hablar se disponía a retirarse del salón pero Nosferatu lo detuvo.

-No es necesario que te vayas Due. – indicó el mayor de los vampiros.

-Tampoco es necesario que se quede. – hablo una segunda vos detrás de Nosferatu.

-Nadie te pregunto, Lestes. – dijo Due.

-Calma, calma, desconciertan más a los jóvenes. – dijo Nosferatu mientras observaba a Hermione y Harry que se sentían fuera de lugar en la conversación.

Los Gryffindors sólo seguían observando a los vampiros charlar entre ellos, estaban murmurando y ellos no podían oírlos, sin embargo Harry únicamente encontraba un buen lado a toda esta situación y es que había podido centrar su mente en otro evento que no fuera el ocurrido en la tarde y por primera vez en horas podía estar junto a Hermione sin sentirse,… extraño.

Nosferatu se giro, ya había hablado suficiente con Due y Lestes, este tema aunque delicado no debía ser discutido tanto y además tenía otra cosa que hacer.

-Querido Harry, Hermione. – empezó a dirigirle la palabra a los jóvenes. – Verán, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles,…… lastimosamente no sé como lo vayan a tomar, tal vez les agrade, tal vez no, pero lo cierto es que….

-Ustedes son vampiros – dijo Lestes desde atrás de Nosferatu con voz tranquila y serena, en realidad como si no significara nada.

Hermione volvió a ver a Lestes y sólo guardó silencio, Harry únicamente rió dentro de sí y se levantó, de verdad creía que los vampiros dirían algo importante, no que sólo bromearían, así que sólo empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras y dijo.

-Sí, sí, lo que ustedes digan. – decía Harry dándoles la espalda y avanzando hacia las escaleras. – Bueno, en verdad creí que era en serio, pero ya me dio sueño y no les pretendo seguir el ju…

-¡Mientes! – dijo Due mientras Harry avanzaba, a los vampiros no nos da sueño, solo dormimos para recuperarnos del paso del tiempo, no por cansancio, no está en nosotros fatigarnos.

Harry escuchó mientras caminaba el argumento del vampiro, era verdad que no tenía sueño pero eso no significaba nada así que sólo subió por las escaleras, antes de desaparecer en la parte superior de la escalera escuchó una última pregunta del vampiro asignado a Ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo sabe? – pregunto inquisidoramente Lestes. – ¿Cómo sabe su sangre?

Al oír esto Harry se detuvo, se pasmo, sus músculos le dejaron de responder y analizó por un instante lo dicho por el vampiro, volvió a ver hacia el salón y logró ver a Lestes acercarse a Hermione.

-Debe saber bien, supongo, ¿tal vez dulce? –decía Lestes cada vez más cerca de Hermione, Harry volvió prontamente a la habitación, razón por la cual el vampiro detuvo su avance y se dirigió hacia el joven Potter.

-¿Me equivoco? – le preguntó curiosamente "El Vampiro Azul" a Harry con una voz que molestó al joven. -- ¿Acaso no te gustó cuando probaste el sabor de su sangre? – dijo mientras señalaba a Hermione que parecía no saber qué pasaba.

Harry no respondía, sólo miraba a Lestes y se podía ver la duda en su mirada.

-Suficiente Lestes, no es bueno presionar así a los jóvenes, por lo menos no tan pronto. – dijo Nosferatu.

-No los presiono, son de tú familia, solo trato de ayudarlos a… digamos que aceptarse.

-Pues no es la manera más correcta de decirlo. – le recriminó Due.

-Vamos, ellos ya lo sabían, o por lo menos debieron suponerlos, sólo que no querían aceptarlo, esa es la verdad.

Después de decir eso, se escuchó en la habitación un grito ahogado, todos volvieron a ver a Hermione que sólo se puso en pie y corrió a las habitaciones de las jóvenes mientras que Harry seguía buscando la respuesta en su interior.

-Amo – se escuchó una voz llamar de detrás de la puerta. – Es hora, no pueden esperar, por favor venga rápido.

-Bueno, parece que el deber llama. – Le dijo Nosferatu a Harry, que aún seguía en el limbo de su mente –Espero que puedas asimilarlo pronto, es más fácil para unos que para otros, cuando lo creas correcto por favor búscame o busca a Due.

Después de eso los tres vampiros salieron rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Harry pensando, nada más pensando.

*** *** ***

Tres vampiros caminaban por la séptima planta del colegio Hogwarts.

-Lestes, deberías ir a ver cómo estaban los Ravenclaw. – dijo Nosferatu.

El joven en cuestión sólo observó al viejo, no dijo nada y salió en dirección opuesta a la que siguieron los otros dos seres.

-Maestro, puedo preguntarle algo. – dijo Due.

-Adelante.

-¿Porqué llevó a Lestes consigo?, es decir yo soy el asignado a Gryffindor, pero él que ¿tenía que hacer?

-Nada en especial, él solo fue. –respondía Nosferatu.

-Usted no le habrá pedido que fuera, ¿o sí? – preguntó Due.

- Muy suspicaz, como siempre Due, igual a tu madre. –dijo Nosferatu lo que provocó que el más joven dejara su andar y lo volviera a mirar.

-¿Qué porqué?, sé que eras lo suficientemente capaz de lograrlo tú solo, pero nos convenía la presencia de un Widmayer.

-¿Se refiere a…? – preguntó Due.

-Sabrás que los Widmayer nunca fueron prudentes en su forma de hablar, decían lo que opinaban y nunca dudaban en decirlo.

-Sí, eso fue lo que provocó la "_Tragedia Widmayer_"… -- dijo Due.

-Desafortunado incidente, ciertamente, pero aun así ellos también tienen ese tacto con las personas, el ambiente junto a ellos siempre era calmo y apacible.

-Entonces,… usted llevó a Lestes para que él le dijera a Harry y Hermione de su condición y evitara alguna reacción desfavorable. – dijo Due. -¿Cómo sabía que él les hablaría?

-¿Qué cosa, Due? –preguntó esquivamente Nosferatu.

-Nada maestro. – entendió el joven.

-Bueno, debemos apurarnos, hay otro asunto que resolver esta noche. – terminó su charla Nosferatu, luego camino dejando a Due solo en el pasillo.

*** *** ***

Lestes entró en la casa Ravenclaw, arrojó una rápida mirada y salió de ella, no había nadie en la sala común.

*** *** ***

Nosferatu se encontraba en las mazmorras del castillo, junto a él estaban seis hombres de vestimenta obscura y portaban unas mascaras blancas, que delimitaban finos semblantes.

-Por aquí señor Nosferatu.-- Dijo el más alto de todos extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.

-Excelente trabajo, Espérer. –dijo Nosferatu, mientras miraba a dos personajes que estaban encadenados.

-Señor, como dijo no están lastimados, Peur se encargo de que no opusieran resistencia. – Al decir esto Espérer volvía a ver a un hombre que traía a los encadenados, que viéndolos de más cera se podía apreciar una bolsa de tela en sus cabezas.

Al traer a los dos prisioneros ante Nosferatu les retiraron las bolsas, podía apreciarse las facciones de los dos, un hombre y una joven mujer, hermosa a la vista.  
Nosferatu sólo observó durante un corto periodo de tiempo a los dos prisioneros.

-¿Saben lo que han hecho? – le preguntó el Bathory.

-Acabar con un futuro problema, tal vez. –respondió agresivamente el hombre frente a él.

-¿Cómo sabían que mi hijo vendría después del grupo? – preguntó enojado Nosferatu.

-Ohh, parece que ese muchachillo era el heredero. – Rió el Dhampiro. –Ja, ja, ja, no puedo creer que la futura cabeza de la casa Bathory sólo fuera un engendro de mieedrda. – dijo el hombre pero no logró articular bien al recibir una fuerte patada por parte de una de las chicas enmascaradas. (Sólo habían 2).

-No te atrevas a…. –dijo la misma joven.

-Basta Tristesse. – reprendió Espérer. - Aún no es tiempo.

-¿Quién los envió? – volvió a hacerles una pregunta el señor Bathory.

-Nadie, vinimos porque quisimos. – masculló la joven llamando la atención.

- No se han vistos Dhampiros ni vampiros en Reino Unido desde comienzos de siglo, no creeré que sólo decidieron venir, díganme, ¿Quién los envió? – dijo exasperado Nosferatu.

Los Dhampiros sólo guardaron silencio y desviaron la mirada del viejo.

-Señor, hay métodos menos ortodoxos para hacer que hablen – dijo un hombre desde la parte posterior de la habitación - Si me permitiera unas cuantas horas con ellos, yo de seguro podría…

-No, Colère, es mejor que se encargue Peur. –dijo Nosferatu.

-Vean quien es inservible ahora, ¿no te tienes lastima Colère? – bufó la otra chica del grupo, que de todos parecía ser la más joven, y su máscara tenía una sonrisa fastidiosa, mientras en su frente decía: "Moquerie".

Colère sólo le dio una fuerte mirada a Moquerie, le lanzó una pequeña piedra entre azul y morado que explotó como un cristal frente al rostro de la joven marcando con rasgaduras en las mascara de ella, sin embargo pronto los rasguños creados en la máscara se desvanecieron y la máscara volvió a estar como al principio.

Basta ya, déjense de esos juegos. – reprendió Espérer a sus dos compañeros.  
Durante todo ese pequeño incidente Nosferatu solo se dedicó a observar a los "prisioneros".

Ellos se sentían presionados por la mirada perturbadora del vampiro, en especial la joven, ciertamente estaba frente a la cabeza de la familia Bathory y los Bathory nunca han tenido fama de buen trato para con sus prisioneros, y mucho menos si son mujeres.

-¿Quien los envió? – preguntó de nuevo Nosferatu.

Los jóvenes no respondieron, como dictaba su código, ellos sabían que no debían hablar, serían asesinados de todas formas entonces porque perjudicar a la hermandad.

-No importa, ya lo averiguare. – dijo Nosferatu. – Espérer, llévenlos por favor con ustedes, y díganle a Leberou que le estoy agradecido de que los haya enviado tan prontamente.

-Fue un placer poderle ayudar señor Bathory, y de parte del amo Lefèbvre dice que espera que pronto pueda ir a visitarlo a Aubers, y que aprecia que haya usted recurrido a él, es un placer ayudarlos, además lamenta el desafortunado incidente de su hijo, hará una "_Je pleure la nuit_" por su hijo.

-Mis más sinceras gracias, pero dile a tú amo que no será necesario, pronto sabrá más, por ahora sólo le agradezco la intención.

Así después de decir esto Nosferatu salió de las mazmorras, no sin antes encestarle un pequeño golpe a la chica y una patada al mayor.

*** *** ***

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y Harry Potter no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba acostado en su cama observando la pared, llevaba así al menos dos horas, cualquiera diría que estaba dormido si no fuera por el hecho de que sus ojos aún permanecían abiertos. Meditaba sobre la plática que había tenido con los vampiros esa noche, era descabellado pensar que él pudiera ser un vampiro, pero antes de que llegarán a Hogwarts tenía entendido que los vampiros no atacaban magos, la sangre Muggle era su preselección, y además si fuera un ataque lo recordaría, algo era diferente, se negaba a aceptarlo, aunque ciertamente eso explicaría el otro hecho que perturbaba su mente, el incidente con Hermione.  
Me espera un largo día. – dijo para sí mismo Harry, y permaneció en su cama, en silencio.

En las habitaciones de las jóvenes Gryffindor sucedía algo parecido, la joven Hermione Granger no podía dormir, todo esto era "demasiado" para asimilar tan pronto, así que hacía una de las pocas cosas que podía tranquilizarla, leía, sin embargo esto no era del todo ajeno al tema de sus "nuevos camaradas", había conjurado con un hechizó para aparecer libros de la biblioteca que le enseño la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo increíblemente en la biblioteca de Hogwarts no habían muchos ejemplares de libros acerca de vampiros, aunque tampoco había que descartar que fueran clasificados.

La mayoría de los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca eran o libros de fantasías Muggles, historias de romance, asesinatos, ninguno lo que buscaba, aunque entre la pequeña cantidad de libros que encontró también habían viejos ensayos de algunos viejos alumnos de Hogwarts, otros que simplemente escribieron historias por diversión, sin embargo entre el bajar col. mucho material inservible para el caso había un pequeño ensayo, era minúsculo comparado con los libros y claramente estaba escrito a mano, la ortografía no era buena, ni la caligrafía pero se dejaba leer, decía haber sido escrito por una tal Bryony Brightmore, aunque no conocía el nombre, le pareció que el ensayo era lo que mejor hablaba de todos, hablaba ciertas cosas, historia vampírica y la mención de familias de vampiros, decía los vampiros vivían según casas, mencionaba algunas, pero resaltaba la existencia de cinco grandes casas en Europa, mencionaba a los "de Rais" en Francia, los Widmayer en Reino Unido y los Bathory en Hungría, frecuentemente en unos cuantos párrafos dedicados solo a este tema decía que por decisión de las cuatros familias se habían distanciado del resto de "seres" por llamar así a todo el mundo, por lo que la información acerca de ellas era poco, y de las otras dos ni siquiera existía nada más que vagas menciones, sin embargo mencionaba que a estas tres casas la había azotado la desgracia y que la información en el ensayo debía ser actualizada pues posiblemente podrías ser errónea. Después de eso mencionaba algo de historia, el según autor porque de la distanciación de la sociedad vampírica del resto de la comunidad:

"…_con respecto a la separación de los mismos, encontré datos inexactos acerca de que tal vez en 1907 la familia Bathory fue cazada por toda Hungría, después de eso se dice que escaparon del país al no recibir apoyo que le solicitaron a algunos elfos, y ante la negativa de ayudar de gran cantidad de especies entre ellos los magos; los Bathory abandonaron Hungría y se cree que pudieron fusionarse con el resto de las casas, así solo quedarían tres, ya que de los Widmayer no se tenía conocimiento hace mucho, sin embargo por las acciones cometidas el restante de los vampiros decidió distanciarse de la "comunidad", así nada más se han conocido ciertos acrercam…" _– Leía Hermione uno de los párrafos, sin embargo eso no aclaraba nada, supuestamente los Bathory son vampiros que actualmente residían en Hogwarts, ¿No?


	6. Capítulo 5:Zaviralec

_**Disclaimer: **__Como todos sabrán, Harry Potter® no me pertenece, los derechos sobre los libros le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y los derechos de las películas a __Warner Bross. Entertainment, Inc._

Capítulo 5:_ "Zaviralec"_

*** *** ***

Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama, no había dormido ni un minuto, tampoco sabía que pensar, anoche fue una de las más largas noches de su vida, y ahora supuestamente iniciaría lo que realmente es difícil, sin duda el que hubiera dicho alguna vez que el sexto curso era lo más difícil en la vida de un adolescente, ese alguien no conocía a Harry Potter, en realidad Harry se preguntaba por qué se sorprendía, no es ya sabido que a él le suceden las cosas más, irracionales que pueden existir, bueno en comparación contra la mayoría de chicos de su edad.

— ¡Harry! – llamó un pelirrojo a su mejor amigo.

—Eh, ¿sí Ron? – respondió Harry saliendo de su propio pensamiento.

— ¿Harry, seguro que estás bien?, estás extraño, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a la señora Pomfrey, tal vez ella…? -- sugirió Ron.

— ¡No!, no es necesario Ron, me siento bien, sólo estoy un poco cansado, no pude dormir muy bien, para mañana ya estaré bien.

—Pues, si es así deberías quedarte a dormir hoy. –propusó el joven Weasley.

—Hoy es el primer día de clases Ron, debemos asistir a todas las lecciones Ron.

—Segundo, es el segundo – corrigió Ron.

—Vamos, no consideraras que ayer como un "día lectivo", sólo nos dieron diez minutos de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas".

—Este año es así Harry, y esperó que continué así, bueno voy a desayunar, te veo abajo Harry.

—Sí, ya voy Ron. – le dijo Harry a Ron aunque de este sólo se podía observar su característico cabello rojizo.

Al dejar a su amigo Harry se dirigió a los baños de los jóvenes Gryffindor, había unos chicos de primer curso al final de las duchas, aparte de ellos estaba vacío.

Harry exclusivamente se dedicó a caminar, llegó a una ducha alejada de los chicos y cerró la puerta, seguía siendo un baño frío lo mejor para aclarar su mente, o eso sintió hoy en la mañana cuando tomó su primer baño.

Después de quitarse toda su ropa se posó debajo de la ducha, abrió la llave y dejo caer de golpe una gran cantidad de agua sobre su cuerpo, estaba helada, las duchas de Hogwarts siempre descargan el agua a la temperatura que quieres, es como tener calentadores y enfriadores en la regadera, así se quedó un rato, no se movía, únicamente sacaba y alejaba su cabeza del agua para poder respirar mejor, aunque claramente sus respiración estaba acelerada, sin embargo podía disfrutar el momento, además, aún no había pensado que hacer, ¿¡Cómo hablar con Hermione!?, ¿Hablaría con los vampiros?, acaso no son ellos los responsables de que en el segundo día en Hogwarts ya esté presionado hasta el cuello; ¿Qué debería hacer? Se preguntaba Harry Potter; así pasó el tiempo rápidamente para Harry durante su baño.

— ¡Harry!, ¿¡Harry estás aquí!? – clamaba Ron dentro de los baños.

Nadie respondía, así que Ron caminó hacia la única regadera en uso en ese momento.

— ¡Harry!, ven Harry ya sal, McGonagall quiere vernos en el salón común, dijo que ahora hablaría sobre los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y quiere que todos estén presentes.

Ron observó que Harry no realizaba ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por salir de su prolongado baño, así que las malicia Weasley sufrió efecto en él, después de todo la misma sangre que corría por la venas de Fred y George, corría por sus venas; así fue como saca de su bolsillo algo parecido a un pequeño cartucho, que estaba envuelto con una etiqueta de la tienda de sus hermanos.

—Esto será divertido Harry. –susurró muy bajo Ron.

Lentamente el Weasley caminó por el pequeño torso de pasillo que lo separaba de la ducha en la que se encontraba Harry, se posó detrás de la puerta, tomo el pequeño artefacto "maligno" en su mano. — ¡Ahora tendrás algo por qué bañarte! – pensó Ron, "dos segundos" le dijo Ron al objetó y lo arrojo por encima de la puerta.

Harry seguía pensando, escuchó que Ron lo había llamado, pretendía irse, pero era tan placentero estar bajo el agua, sólo un poco más se decía a sí mismo. Se dejaba llevar por el sonido del agua, como esta surcaba rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de entre la ducha y su cabeza, y como el resto de ella caía al suelo.  
Divisó un pequeño objetó ingresar por encima de la puerta, posarse por encima de su cabeza, giró su rostro para eludir el dichoso aparato, después sólo escuchó un fuerte zumbido y todo se llenó de un humo verde, la nube se expandió rápidamente, Harry no supo qué hacer en ese momento, simplemente algo le dijo en su cabeza que estaba en peligro, de manera rápida salió abruptamente de la ducha, el gas verdusco que impregnaba el ambiente y dificultaba su vista no supo quien era en ese momento, logró ver una sombra a través de todo y lo único que hizo fue correr lo más rápido que podía hacia ella, tomarla por lo que parecía ser su cuello y arrastrarla consigo hasta impactarla fuertemente contra la pared más cercana, lo que generó un gemido proveniente de la otra figura, Harry realizó una corta envestida con su hombro izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el agarre con la derecha, no podría moverse mientras le tuviera sujetado el cuello, después de recibir el golpe le sacó el aire Ron cayó al suelo, pero su cuerpo realizó un pequeño brinco hacia adelante, ante lo que Harry se le arrojo encima y dispuso su mano derecha para asestarle un golpe en la cara.

— ¿¡Ron!? – preguntó agitado Harry cuando por fin logró ver el rostro de su amigo.

— ¡Y-Yjjhh quiennhh máshhs! – señaló el joven sin aire en sus pulmones.

—¡Pero qué haces, Ron!

—S´ólo juggjabva Jarry. –dijo como riendo Ron, después de eso todo se obscureció para el pelirrojo.

— ¡Eres demasiado impulsivo! –llamó una voz desde la puerta.

Harry giró para ver de quien se trataba, era una chica baja y algo delgada, sin embargo no recató en la joven que entró, ella se acercó a Ron, Harry se había salido apresuradamente a vestirse, siempre manteniendo recelo sobre que pretendía hacer la chica. Ella levantó a Ron, cuando Harry salió vestido aunque a la prisa ella simplemente le dijo. —No te preocupes, ahora me encargo yo, nada pasó aquí, sí. –después la joven se llevó a Ron que aún estaba inconsciente.  
Mientras salía dejó sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta una pequeña… ¿ampolla?

Harry tomó el objeto, un pequeño frasco tubular de vidrio cerrado, y en su interior contenía un liquido rojizo al lado derecho del recipiente, mientras que el lado izquierdo portaba uno diferente, éste azul obscuro, muy obscuro, en el vidrio del frasco se lograba ver grabada la frase "_Zaviralec O-O_"_, _juntó a la ampolla en la mesita había una pequeña notaque decía:

_¡Se agita hasta que se vuelva completamente morado y te lo tomas!_

Así Harry dudoso, guardó el medicamento a su parecer en su bolsillo, terminó de alistarse y se dispuso a bajar al salón común.

*** *** ***

Harry bajó al salón común, se dirigió al vestíbulo y para su sorpresa, ahí se encontraba Ron, no estaba lastimado y se seguía comportando como siempre, discutía con unos chicos de primer curso, parecía como si disfrutara dicha acción, McGonagall que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación dejó de hablar en el momento en el que Harry bajó, pero rápidamente continuo su plática con Longbottom en ese momento, al terminar de hablar con Neville, y dejándolo entre incertidumbre y algo de felicidad, al finalizar su plática la profesora llamó a Harry.

—Potter… -dijo la profesora, a lo que Harry atendió inmediatamente el llamado.

— ¿Por qué llega tarde, Potter? – preguntó la profesora con su voz seria pero aún así apacible.

—No es nada profesora, sólo me quede dormido. –aclaró algo decaído Harry.

—Está bien. –respondió la profesora. —Bien, veamos tus T.I.M.O.S. --dijo la profesora mientras observaba sus registros con respecto a Harry.

—Muy bien, parece que todo lo que solicitaste está bien, sin embargo… --hablaba la profesora pero se detuvo al percatarse de la poca atención que en ese momento le prestaba el joven.

— ¿Pasa algo Potter? –preguntó ella.

— ¿Eh?, no nada, ¡perdóneme! –recitó más por reflejo que por conocimiento del tema de conversación.

La profesora sólo se mostró confundida por un instante, Harry podría confundirlo con enojo, leve pero en realidad sólo era preocupación.

—Bueno, estás bien Potter, tiene todos los T.I.M.O.S necesarios así que podrás cursar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., espero que te esfuerces durante todo el año, sabes bien que aunque sus lecciones disminuyen sus responsabilidades aumentan.

—Si profesora… --dijo Harry, mientras después revisaba el salón con la mirada. –Disculpe profesora, ¿sabe donde se encuentra Hermione?

— ¿Granger?, Creo que después de que hablé con ella se fue diciendo que tenía algo que alistar, ¿Por qué?

—No nada, gracias profesora. –fue como Harry concluyó su conversación con la profesora McGonagall.

Así Harry se alejó de la profesora y pretendía salir del salón, sin embargo Ron lo interceptó.

¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Ron.

¿¡Ron!? –dijo Harry algo asombrado.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó consternado Ron por el tono de hablar de su amigo.

—Pe-Pero que cosa... –articuló Harry, pero antes de continuar hablando logró ver a la chica que anteriormente entró en el baño, estaba en la ventana, en realidad la veía a través de la ventana, tenía su dedo índice sobre su boca señalándole que guardara silencio. Después de eso la chica le señaló hacia abajo, insinuado que lo vería abajo, lo que disgustó a Harry que sólo frunció el ceño, sin embargo la joven a través de la ventana sólo señaló el lado derecho de su cuello, después la que mostró cierta cara de enfado fue ella, Harry en un principio no entendió que le decía la joven, pero al ver el lado derecho de la garganta de su amigo logró ver una pequeña mancha azulada, parecía como una espesa telaraña, sin embargo Harry entendió que a eso era a lo que se refería la joven, así que meditó rápidamente que debía hacer, hasta que vislumbró que la chica deslizo suavemente su mano por su cuello en un señal que sugeriría que podría pasar, esa acción eliminó todas las dudas del joven Gryffindor que salió evidentemente contra su voluntad de la habitación

*** *** ***

Hermione estaba en los alrededores del lago, estaba pensando, nada más pensando aunque debería estar ahora en clases, pero no estaba de ánimos para eso, más tarde se haría cargo de ello; pero ahora meditaba en lo ocurrido hace un momento; cuando vio a Harry llegar al vestíbulo sintió que todo el aire presente en la habitación era succionado y que debía salir lo más pronto posible, aún no estaba lista para hablarle, solamente se despidió de la profesora McGonadall inventándole una estúpida escusas que sabía que no se creería, pero era la manera más rápida de salir, así fue como después de eso buscó un lugar tranquilo y solitario para pensar, labor que en un principio fue un poco dificultosa pues los de nuevo ingreso deambulaban por toda la escuela "conociendo nuevos lugares", y no dejaban lugares libres, pero cuando salió y llegó al lago pudo al fin encontrar un lugar perfecto, desde que llegó había podido pensar; lentamente se acostumbraba a su nueva situación, por lo menos hasta que encontrara la manera de corregirla pensaba ella, pues eso se propuso durante la noche, pero actualmente sólo quedaba arreglar su asunto con Harry, no sería tan difícil, pensó primeramente, hablar sobre el asunto, entenderse y todo sería como antes, sin embargo muy pocas cosas en la vida suceden exactamente cómo quieres.

Llevaba ya cerca de una hora en el lago, observaba los reflejos que se proyectaban sobre el lago, el paisaje que se formaba era hermoso, aunque para muchos sólo sería un espantoso bosque, a esa hora de la mañana era increíble, observaba unas hormigas subir y bajar por un árbol cuando escuchó que alguien le habló.

— ¿Increíbles verdad?, laboriosas durante todo el verano para guardar su comida, eso las hace mucho más sabias en sí que muchísimos hombre.

— Muy sabio,… pero en realidad no son… ¿que se le ofrece? –preguntó la joven, cuando observó con quien hablaba.

—Nada en especial, sólo charlar un rato no más, señorita –dijo el vampiro más viejo en Hogwarts.

—No le creo señor, usted sólo habla con alguien si necesita algo. –profirió Hermione.

— ¿Por qué la cortesía señorita Granger?

—Digamos que leí en un pequeño libro el trato que se le debe dar al "amo" – dijo Hermione con un tono especialmente irritable en su voz en la última palabra.

—Jahaja… --rió con moderación Nosferatu. —No debería creer todo lo que lea señorita, además puedes sentirte más en confianza, ya pues somos "familia", bueno digamos que familia en otro sentido más…familiar ¿?. –dijo Nosferatu, sin embargo parecía como si no supiera que decir.

—Entonces, ¿Qué requiere el señor? – preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

Nosferatu cambió por completo su semblante, —Como se esperaba más suspicaz y cuidadosa que el resto, pequeña, pero yo únicamente tengo preocupación pura acerca de ti pequeña, los vampiros somos seres sumamente familiares, y tu caso es realmente especial, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada, y además quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí o en quien sea de la familia, sólo queremos…ayudarte. –discursó el Bathory.

—Por otro lado…--continuó él. —Me gustaría que nos acompañarás ésta noche a la cena, todos estamos ansiosos por poder conoceros mejor,…a ti y a Harry. (¿?)

—Lo siento, no podré, y creó que Harry tampoco. –aclaró Hermione, aponiendo con la suya la opinión de su amigo.

—Estoy seguro de que Harry irá, y espero que también tú vayas.

— ¿Por qué la confianza? –preguntó desafiadoramente Hermione.

—Siempre te he tratado así, ¿te molesta acaso? –opinó Nosferatu.

—Si pudiera… --decía Hermione, pero llamó su atención una extraña figura grabada en un árbol cercano.

—No se preocupe, sólo es por seguridad. – dijo Nosferatu refiriéndose al símbolo, mientras Hermione intentaba enfocar su vista en los que parecía ser una runa. —La esperaremos, hasta entonces. – dijo el vampiro, para cuando Hermione volvió la mirada para poder responderle al vampiro él ya se había ido, por lo que Hermione se encontraba nuevamente sola en el lago, revisó los alrededores con la mirada, sin embargo nada, no había nadie.

*** *** ***

Harry caminaba hacia uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, lugar donde para Harry "representación de una chica intimidante" le había indicado que fuera y que con métodos poco ortodoxos logró acaparar por completo su atención, al llegar al jardín logró observar a dicha joven sentada en una banca que colindaba a una de las paredes del castillo, parecía una chica normal, aunque su cara tenía algo extraño, distantemente a todas la jóvenes que Harry conocía, mientras él se acercaba ella se percató de su presencia y se sentó derecha en la banca mientras observaba a Harry acercarse.

— ¡Me alegras que hayas venido hijo! –exclamó la joven.

— ¡Qué quieres! –recriminó Harry fuertemente.

La joven simplemente movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo levemente, mientras volvía a ver nuevamente a Harry.

— ¿Cómo está tu amigo? –preguntó ella.

Harry no supo que decir, ella se estaba burlando de él, no se necesitaba que alguien más lo tratara como si no valiera nada.  
— ¿Cómo que "¿Cómo está?"? , si fue usted la que lo…

—…La que le curó después de que tú barrieras el piso con él, recuerda hijo –insinuó con prepotencia la joven, eso sólo molestaba cada vez más a Harry.

—Maldita –susurró por lo bajo Harry pero aun así fue escuchado por el joven, que sólo le mostro una disimulada cara de comprensión, pero cambio su semblante nuevamente en cuestión de instantes.

— ¡El trato para con tus mayores no debería ser ese! –increpó ella.

Eso le aclaró a Harry un par de cosas, Uno: la joven que estaba frente a él y que parecía no superarlo en edad era más vieja, por lo que terminaba de confirmar sus sospechas. Dos: Ella tenía cierto aire tenebroso cuando mostraba su cara de enfado, aunque no podría decirse que la amonestación que le dio al joven fuera realmente enojada.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó desafiadoramente Harry intentando no mostrarse débil, si algo había aprendido era que si muestras debilidad ante las personas sólo consigues lástima o despreció, nunca nada bueno.

—Nada más verte hijo. –dijo ella. —Y saber cómo estás. Harry no sabía que decir, no era esa una respuesta, por lo menos no la que esperaba.

—¡Respóndeme!, ¡Qué le hiciste a Ron! –gritó Harry llamando la atención de unas jóvenes que estaban algo lejos.

—Como te atreves a gritarme. –discutió la chica mientras le daba una pequeña bofetada a Harry.

Él estaba furioso, esta p/u* lo había golpeado, a Harry Potter. Cuando logró recuperase de el pequeño golpe miró directamente a la chica ella se mostraba enojada, parecía querer traspasarlo con la mirada, al momento quiso responderle a la chica, pero en ese instante sintió caliente debajo de su nariz, al parecer el inocente golpe logró hacerle sangrar de la nariz, y ahora una pesada gota de su sangre se deslizaba por su ligera línea nasolabial, pudo sentir la textura del líquido y vio un pequeño cambió en el semblante de ella pero no hizo nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo mirándola más fijamente visó que la mirada de ella corría por todas partes, como buscando algo en los alrededores, pero sin respuesta alguna excepto cuando Harry logró ver en una de las torres una sombra desaparecer después de recibir la mirada de la joven.

Harry palpó el momento en que su líquido vital llegó a tocar sus labios, había dejado que le escurriera, llevó su mano a su nariz y limpió el "derrame", después miró enfurecido a la joven que parecía desafiarlo con la mirada, no obstante logró observar en la mirada de ella… satisfacción ¿?, fuera lo que fuera desapareció de su rostro en un instante, cuando Harry creyó escuchar algo sin embargo al concentrarse no pudo oír nada.

Ella volteó de nuevo hacia Harry, su mirada era ya más calma, pero eso aún así no remediaba la situación, mientras Harry seguía pensando que fue lo que ella vio, pero recordó su situación y visto su mirada en ella nuevamente, mientras la joven lo contemplaba logró ver como una pequeña risilla se escapaba de su boca, cosa que lo desconcertó después le dijo:

— ¿Bueno, lo bebiste? –inquirió ella refiriéndose al líquido contenido en aquel frasco.

Harry introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y saco el pequeño recipiente, se lo mostró y preguntó. —¿Qué es?

Al instante de mostrarle Harry el frasco la joven reaccionó quitándoselo de la mano y agitándolo de un lado a otro, así por un rato hasta que el líquido cambio a morado, después con vos imperante le acerco la ampolla a Harry y le dijo: — ¡Bébelo!

— ¿Por qué debería? –masculló Harry sin hacer a tomar el frasco.

Esa frase causo dolor en el rostro de ella, pero sólo insistió extendiéndole el recipiente con el líquido purpura.

—No lo beberé –dijo Harry.

Ante la respuesta la joven hizo a fruncir el ceño y le dijo nuevamente pero con vos más amenazante: — ¡Bébelo!

Nuevamente Harry declinó su oferta, ante lo cual Harry logró escuchar decir: —Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me contradigas, niñat… -- sin embargo dejó de escuchar cuando sintió un golpe en su abdomen, que si no le hizo perder la conciencia si logró que se inclinara, después de eso la joven tomó su cabeza, llevó la ampolla a su propia boca y la mordió en el lado derecho ocasionando que el vidrio se rompiera y quedaran nada más picos con lo cual se derramó una parte pequeña del líquido.

—Teh lohj tomarashsj –logró escuchar Harry aunque en ese momento no podía concentrarse en las palabras que le decían. Visó como la joven parecía querer introducir el líquido en su propia boca, pero al parecer cambió de opinión, pues rápidamente giró el frasco dejando los afilados picos en dirección a Harry, abrió con su otra maño la boca del joven y le introdujo el recipiente violentamente en la boca ensartándoselo en la parte posterior de la garganta, Harry no pudo defenderse, la joven sin previo aviso le había ensartado el vidrio, pudo sentir como el líquido se derramó dentro de su laringe, juntó con una moderada cantidad de sangre, escurrió a través de su garganta, y luego la joven retiró de la misma forma que entró, la ampolla.

—De niño era igual ¿No? – dijo ella.

Harry simplemente se apretaba su garganta mientras ella hablaba, sentía mucho calor en el lugar donde se clavaron los vidrios, pero ya no sangraba más.

— ¡Deja de lloriquear! –exclamó la joven, si te lo hubieras tomado por tu propia voluntad, nada de eso habría sucedido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Harry sentía como el interior de su garganta caliente mientras miraba como su atacante sólo lo miraba como entreteniéndose, cuando al fin logró ponerse de pie vio como ella le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, y le decía:

—Te esperamos para cenar, nos complacería enormemente tu asistencia –decía ella alejándose como si nada hubiera sucedido, mientras Harry apenas se recuperaba de su percance, antes de retirarse al interior del castillo ella giró y señaló con su dedo su cuello.

—Irás cierto. –dijo, rió disimuladamente y se introdujo en el castillo, mientras Harry sólo vociferaba algo.

—Recuerda no llegar tarde a clase hijo; al parecer el profesor Snape no tiene una buena imagen de ti, es preeminente que cambies eso…nos vemos hijo.

*** *** ***


End file.
